The Golden Four
by Tomcat2425
Summary: Rapunzel, Jack, Merrida, and Hiccup receive an acceptance letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, new friendships and relationships form as the Big Four live and grow up in Hogwarts, but life isn't always easy for the four of them and a new evil lurks in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1: Rapunzel Gothel

**Hai MiMi here! When I first came across Jackunzel and Mericcup, I instantly fell in love with the idea, and when I found out that they were all together in a giant crossover with Harry Potter and Hogwarts, it became my ultimate goal to make a Hogwarts fanfic with the Big Four, I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and no flames! I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Harry Potter and Hogwarts, and its charcters, because if I did this would already be an awesome movie.**

* * *

Seven AM the usual morning line up…" 12 year old Rapunzel Gothel sang as she swept dust around her long 70ft of golden blonde hair, "Beautiful morning isn't it, Pascal?" Rapunzel smiled as she continued to sweep, picking up some of her golden locks on the way, on her left shoulder Pascal squeaked in agreement.

"Yup, just sweeping the floor, like I do, everyday, for the past 5 years…" Rapunzel trailed off, slowing sweeping the floor, "Maybe…maybe today I'll be able to go outside today! Maybe Mother will say yes! I'll go ask her when she comes for lunch!" Rapunzel exclaimed, sweeping her broom off the ground, creating a cloud of smoke around her.

"Y-Yeah, *cough* maybe she'll *cough, cough* say yes!" Rapunzel coughed, waving the dust away, Pascal turned a light brown, sticking out his tongue and accidentally getting dust on it.

The previous week, Mother Gothel had brought her paint made with white shells, and Rapunzel was very happy to have created new, bright and vivid colors, this time she painted a beautiful mural on the ceiling, the mural was different patterns and designs of tropical flowers and cold snowflakes.

Rapunzel then proceeded to finish up her morning chores; she placed a fresh batch of cookies into the warm oven and started to clean up today's previous chess game and ballet dancing, she skimmed through the three books that had been in her bookcase forever and sighed, she had always believed in magic and the fantasy book about magic, witches and wizards was starting to make her feel stupid.

"I mean c'mon, magic can't be real, well I have long golden hair that _magically _glows when I can sing and it can heal any wound or sickness but that doesn't mean I have any actual magic, I want to be able to cast spells and protect myself, my hair can't do that!" Rapunzel exclaimed, as she continued to sweep the floor.

Rapunzel put down the broom and took a brush from her drawer and brushed her hair, strand by strand, walking towards the only window in the gigantic tower, "Maybe this day, I'll finally be free…" Rapunzel whispered, slowing running the brush through her golden hair. Suddenly Rapunzel saw something tiny in the distant clear blue sky; she squinted as it was coming closer and closer to her.

Rapunzel soon classified it to be a flying creature of some sort and it was carrying something in its claws, paws, actually no, talons. The flying creature came closer and closer to the tower and Rapunzel finally discovered that it was an owl, "An owl? But owls don't live in this kind of environment!" Rapunzel exclaimed, Pascal hid in Rapunzel's hair as it came even closer, "Aah!" Rapunzel yelped and ran from the window as the owl landed onto the windowsill, "Hoo." The white and black speckled owl greeted?

Rapunzel stepped closer to it and was surprised that it didn't fly away, Pascal leaped off of Rapunzel's shoulder and in front of the strange owl, Pascal glared up at the owl and poked it with his tail, he turned a wooden color and shrunk back.

"Hoo." The chameleon looked at it with a raised eyebrow, he pointed to himself and turned colorful he then pointed his tail at the owl and turned grey, "Hoo." The owl repeated, and Pascal angrily turned red. "Pascal, that's just an owl, they're supposed to say that!" Rapunzel laughed, scooping up a pink Pascal and placing him on her left shoulder.

"Now, who sent you?" Rapunzel asked with a sweet smile, "Hoo." The owl replied, "Aren't…you supposed to tell me that?" Rapunzel asked with a raised eyebrow, "Hoo." The owl repeated, "No, I'm asking you- ohh, ha-ha, I forgot!" Rapunzel laughed nervously, Pascal crossed his tiny arms and smiled up at her.

"Okay, now what have you got in your talons?" Rapunzel asked, reaching out to the owl, the owl reached out the letter in his talons out to Rapunzel, almost obediently. "Hoo." Rapunzel looked at the back of the letter, the seal was red and the design was detailed, there was a capital H on the seal, Rapunzel turned the letter over in her hands and opened it gingerly, carefully taking the seal off of the letter, she took out the folded paper and read it aloud.

_Hogwarts__School_

_Of WitchCraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: __Nicholas St. North_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Rapunzel Gothel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor Toothiana_

_Deputy Headmistress _

**Uniform**  
_First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

**Course Books**  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

**Other Equipment**  
_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Rapunzel stared at her letter in pure excitement, she was bouncing up and down while she read the letter, Pascal desperately trying to hold on to Rapunzel's golden hair, _Is this it? Am I really going to get out of here? _Rapunzel thought excitedly.

Rapunzel looked over at Pascal on her left shoulder, who was also reading the letter, "Hmm, it says I'm allowed to bring an owl, a cat or a toad, but it doesn't say anything about chameleons," Rapunzel smirked down at Pascal.

Pascal's expression went from complete happiness to utter sadness; he looked up at Rapunzel with pleading eyes, turned the color of her hair and squeaked. "Oh fine, I'll see what we can do!" Rapunzel caved, throwing her hands up into the air, looking relieved, Pascal turned to his original lime green and let out a sigh. Rapunzel read the letter again and started bouncing up and down.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting! I'm going to be a witch! Oh! What if the other witches and wizards don't like me? What if I'm not as good as the others?! Oh, it'll be fine, right? I mean being in this tower doesn't mean I don't have any social skills! But my hair, what if everyone makes fun of me for it? I mean I'm not allowed to cut it anyway! And if I can't cut it then they'll make fun of me! But if mother finds out I cut it, she'll die! And then she'll kill me! Oh, mother will be so furious; but I can't believe I got accepted into Hogwarts! I'm going to make so many friends!"

Pascal rolled his eyes, stuck his tongue out at Rapunzel and motioned his hands for Rapunzel to calm down, "I'm sorry, Pascal! It's just that I'm so excited and nervous at the same time! It's confusing and scary!" Rapunzel smiled sheepishly, Pascal face palmed then looked over at the owl who hooed.

"Rapunzel! Let down your ha-air!" Mother Gothel sang from the ground, "Oh, how am I going to convince mother to let me go to Hogwarts?" Rapunzel asked Pascal, gently shooing the owl into her bedroom, Rapunzel blinked, "I think, I'll start with this letter."

End of Chapter 1, continue to Chapter 2

* * *

**So...yeah, the characters in my story are at about 11-12 years old right now, because I want the story to start right at their first year so, don't be confused if I get some of the character's personality or appearance wrong, I am planning for this to be a long fanfic so keep following! I'm also sorry for the short chappie, i'm planning to put in Jack x Rapunzel in the later chapters and also some Merida x Hiccup too, i'm sorry Merrida x Jack fans! Anyway the next chapter I plan to post is in a few days so, thank you for reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Merida Donbroch

**Hello! Hello there! Chapter 2 is up! This chappie is slightly shorter than the first one and I haven't started the actually theme to this story and hopefully I'll come up with some brilliant idea, i'm not sure if my sentences and word choices are actually okay for this kind of fanfic and since it's going to be so long there might be more chapters with less content or less chapters with more content since I have a terrible case of writer's block, so please bear (ha ha) with me on these next few chapters, I think this was lazily written, anyway, please review and no flames! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Now are you sure you've gotten everythin'?" Queen Elinor asked worriedly as she hurried after a certain speed walking red head through Diagon Alley, "Ach! Yes mum, sheesh! Now can I _please_ get the last things on me own?" Merida spun around, her crazy red locks bouncing around her face, "Och, fine Merida," Queen Elinor hugged her daughter.

"You're growin' up so fast! You got accepted to Hogwarts! I'm so proud of you!" Queen Elinor kissed Merida's forehead and hug her again, not letting go, many wizards and witches passed them, giving awkward looks, Merida's face flushed. "Uh, mum?" Merida asked, stuck in her mother's grasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Don't forget anything! Don't talk to strangers! Be careful of-" Queen Elinor started, "I got it mum, bye!" Merida waved and ran off to the main shops; Diagon Alley was overcrowded with many young new students who were attending Hogwarts.

"Hmm… I've already gotten the quills, from Amanuensis Quills, my wand, made from walnut wood, and dragon heartstring, and boring school uniform, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; now let's see, pet, …owl, cat, or toad?" Merida wondered, she went to the other animal stores and tried to see what kind of pet she wanted.

Merida walked into a pet store, Magical Menagerie, the door chime rang and the shop owner turned to Merida with her creepy, yellow, unblinking eyes and she did not seem all that friendly, in fact she seemed cruel and scary beyond reasons, and she had the longest magenta eyelashes Merida had ever seen!

Her fingernails were untrimmed and sharp, like a cat's claws, "What do you want?" The shop owner asked in a hoarse, raspy voice, and lit a thin cigarette, "U-um, I'd like to see what kind of cats you got…" Merida barely mumbled, pulling her warm green cloak around her shoulders, obviously creeped out by this weird cat lady.

"What's that dearie?" The shop owner lifted the cigarette out of her mouth and blew a circle of smoke right into Merida's face, Merida coughed and tried to wave the smoke away but the lady kept smoking.

"I said *cough* I'd like to *cough* take a look at your cats, please!" Merida coughed, pulling the collar of her green cloak over her nose, and watched as the shop owner picked gross muck from underneath her long fingernails, put a blob of red lipstick on her lips and walk out from behind the counter and toddled to a door and opened it, cleaning up some boxes with a simple flick of her wand on the way, the lady slowly motioned a long fingernail at Merida, beckoning to come over to the door.

Merida walked through the door, eyeing the strange lady distrustfully, the lady, again, was picking her disgusting nails, "Well? Aren't you goin' to show me your cats?" Merida questioned, blowing a red bouncy lock of hair from out of her eyes, the lady stopped and took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew another puff of smoke at Merida who tried fanning it away furiously.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna sell someone a cat." The woman yawned, revealing her rotting yellow teeth and lazily scratched her back with her freakishly long nails, "Okay little girl, what kind of cat would you like?"

The woman placed her grubby dry hands on Merida's shoulders and Merida shivered in disgust, she could smell a mixture of tobacco and alcohol on the shop owner's breath, "Just show me what you got." Merida replied confidently and then clenched her fists,

_Don't worry, it'll all be over soon, just see what she has and then leave and never ever come to this store again. _Merida took a deep breath and calmed herself, the woman's smile dropped, her wrinkles going back into place.

"Very well, the cats are over in those cages, just pick something you like, and then get the hell out of my store." The lady shot back coldly, she flicked the cigarette out of her mouth and it landed on the floor lightly, she didn't even bother to stop it out, the shop owner led Merida to the cages of cats and left the backroom, her long red heels clacking and echoing in the hallway.

After the lady shut the door Merida coughed, wiped her nose and turned to the cages, she looked in each one calmly and quietly, looking for some cats, most of them were either dead or sleeping, she was beginning to think this was a lost cause, then she heard rattling in the last cage she hadn't checked, there was a giant lock on this one.

Merida peered in and stuck a finger inside of the cage, she saw a black cat, chewing on a rotted bone, slightly growling at her, the cat then bit her finger and swiped at her cheek in almost a split second, "Oww!" Merida exclaimed, and placed a hand on her cheek and put her bleeding finger in her mouth.

Merida stormed out of the back room and muttered a "Thanks for Ya service", walked out of the store and slammed the door behind her, "I hate cats! Oh and that lady! Ugh! Okay, okay, now let's see, cat's are officially off my list, uh no toads, owls seem pretty intelligent! Hmm… Eeylops Owl Emporium…ah! There it is!" Merida exclaimed, looking off of her scroll and stopped in front of a shop with many different owls in cages hanging in the front of the store's window, Merida walked into the store looking around in awe.

"May I help you miss?" The kind shop owner asked, "Ah, no thanks, I'm just lookin' around." Merida smiled politely, "Oh, you're from Scotland, aren't you?" The shop owner asked, leaning over the counter looking at Merida with a close eye.

"Um, yes, yes I am!" Merida replied, stroking her cloak nervously, "There are some special owls in the back that I have, would you like to see them?" The shop owner asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Oh, yes please!" Merida bounced her fiery red hair bouncing around her shoulders, the kind shop owner led her to the back of the store and picked up a cage that had an owl with sooty black to dark grey and silver feathers and is edged black, and its eyes were very large with a black iris. The legs were feathered and its toes are dark grey with large black talons, Merida stared at it in astonishment.

"I'm afraid this is my last Great Sooty Owl, will this suffice miss?" The shop owner scratched the back of his head as he held the sooty black owl up, "It's perfect! I'll take 'em!" Merida exclaimed excitedly, the shop owner smiled and handed the black owl to Merida; she happily paid the owner and left the store.

"Hmm, you need a name, black, fluffy, I've got it! I'll call you Angus!" Merida smiled, rubbing her finger under the owl's beak, the owl hooed in appreciation.

End of Chapter 2 continues in Chapter 3

* * *

**How was it? :D Well I hope you liked, I promise that there will be more details in the later chapters I hope, but this is the best I can do, if I get some Hiccup chapters or his dialogue wrong, i'm sorry, especially Merida's dialogue, and if it seems I changed a little bit of the characters and stories, it's because I want to make mine slightly different from Harry Potter and other fanfics in general and if this story isn't really stretching out for you, i'm sorry, i'm just not good at writing really long chapters because I sometimes write on my iPod and the screen is small so I tend to leave some details out, i'm better at writing on the computer, anyway thank you for reading! R&R, till next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Frost

**Chapter 3! Chapter 3 is up! Jack Frost's chapter too! I made this chapter a little bit longer and detailed in this one and just telling you right now that if Jack seems a little too optimistic in this chapter, it's because I made him a twelve year old, I know I keep saying this in every chapter that I update but I promise that the later chapters will be way much longer and the updates may start getting later and later but please be patient, I'm still suffering from writer's block so if I can get at least 5 reviews, i'll be inspired enough to continue this! Thank you for following, and enjoy! :) **

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Jack laughed, running a hand through his snowy, white hair, North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund stood there unamused, North had just called a meeting at his workshop and had something important to tell the guardians, he and the other guardians expected this meeting to be calm and serious, but ever since Jack had became the new guardian, they started having some doubts, and the Guardian of Fun before them was making complete fools out of them.

"You…you guys are professors of some magic school called Hogwarts and Santa's the headmaster? That's too funny! And let me guess, Bunny's the-"Jack laughed but was interrupted by Bunnymund, who placed his red boomerang under Jack's neck.

"The Ground's Keeper, Keeper of the Keys, Care of Magical Creatures' teacher?" Bunnymund asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, Jack held his hands up in defense, "Whoa, whoa, okay! Just tell me what's going on and what the hell kind of school Hogwarts is and I'll take it seriously!"

Jack exclaimed, lightly pushing the boomerang away from his neck, flying away from Bunnymund and shoving a hand into the pocket of his blue hoodie. "Jack! Language, please!" Tooth exclaimed, lightly pushing Baby Tooth away from him, Jack just shrugged, smiled apologetically and leaned his head on his staff.

Sandy tugged on North's shirt, causing him to look down at him, and Sandy created several images of snowflakes and wands out of sleep sand and North nodded down at him, "I agree, Sandy, but let me get this over with." North sighed and rubbed his temples,

"Jack, it's very important that we tell you, there is new threat, and is bigger than anything we ever faced, we have no idea what it is but, we had to establish Hogwarts and it has kept children safe for over a thousand years, I think, there's no actual precise date, but anyway long story short, you have to enroll at Hogwarts." North finished, picking up a cookie and a glass of milk from a small red and green elf's tray, and munched on it messily, crumbs flying from his mouth.

Jack stared at North in shock, "Me? Enroll into Hogwarts? " Jack questioned, breaking his flying pace and dropping his feet to the floor in surprise, "Thas' right, mate." Bunnymund smirked, patting his paw on Jack's cold shoulder, "You have to wear a uniform and everything!" Tooth smiled, her delicate wings fluttering rapidly behind her, Jack's eye twitched in annoyance and he hit the ground with his staff, creating cracks of ice into the ground.

"C'mon! It's not so bad, it's a comfy little school, you'll get used to it I'm sure!" North laughed heartily, smacking Jack's back hard, causing him to fall to the floor, "Are you sure this isn't one of those, 'I can feel it in my belly' kind of things, is it?" Jack picked himself up and stared at the other guardians in disbelief. Sandy tugged on North's shirt again, creating a sand picture of Jack's wooden staff; North nodded and pointed to Jack's staff, "You'll be getting an upgrade!" North grinned, showing cookie crumbs in his teeth, and Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, we're going to use my tunnels to get to London, hey! Are you listening Jack?" Bunnymund questioned to a bored looking Jack perched upon the shepherd's crook of his staff, "Yeah, yeah I'm listening, use your tunnels, sure thing!" Jack shot back, Bunnymund just shrugged his shoulder, tapped the ground with his foot, a hole appearing from the light taps of his foot, "You comin?" Bunnymund asked, getting ready to jump into the opened hole, "Yeah, I'll catch up to you." Jack replied, gripping his staff tightly, Bunnymund could tell that after he jumped into the tunnel, Jack would sped off and ditch him.

"Nope, I'm makin' one trip to save time; we can't leave waiting, c'mon!" Bunnymund grabbed the hood of Jack's hoodie and jumped into the tunnel. "WHHHHOAAAAAA!" Jack exclaimed as he and Bunnymund slid through the tunnels, they popped out of the hole and onto the spot of their location, a large shopping district in London, "So…this is the place where I'm supposed to get an upgrade? Doesn't seem…wizardly." Jack asked, starting to walk into the streets when Bunnymund grabbed him by the hood again, "Would you stop doing that?!" Jack shouted, causing some bystanders to stop and stare at them.

Bunnymund panicked, took out his wand, "_Repello Muggletum_" He uttered, and swished his wand, the muggles suddenly turned forward quizzically, shrugged, then walked on**,** Bunnymund grabbed his hood and pulled him into a dark alley, "Be quiet, Jack! Remember, Hogwarts is a secret school kept from the muggles, so keep ya trap shut until we get to the wizard world!" Bunnymund whispered loudly, Jack just shrugged his shoulders and followed Bunnymund to the back of the alley.

"So…what? This is the 'secret' entrance to the wonderful Wizarding world of Hogwarts?" Jack asked sarcastically, eyeing the brick wall with his icy blue eyes. Bunnymund just sighed and walked in front of the brick wall, he took out his thin wand and tapped the three bricks up above his head and tapped the next to bricks across, Jack rolled his eyes but then dropped his mouth in surprise as the tapped bricks sunk back and the wall of bricks crumbled back, revealing a large shopping district filled with many young and older students who were carrying small carts full of school supplies and their pets.

"Jack Frost, welcome to Diagon Alley." Bunnymund smirked as Jack turned his head around several ways, looking at all the shops and the witches in wizards bustling through the streets. "Amazing, isn't it?" Bunnymund sighed as he avoided a small child running around him carrying several books and quills. "Whoa…" Jack stared in awe, clutching his wooden staff lightly, "Well? C'mon now, we have to get your school supplies!" Bunnymund grinned, and pulled a small cart from a nearby store and motioned Jack to come with him, "Aww, school supplies? I want to go look in the other shops!" Jack whined, watching the other children run around the candy stores, Bunnymund just gave him a raised eyebrow, grabbed Jack's hood and dragged him with him.

Jack trudged next to Bunnymund in complete boredom and annoyance, dragging his wooden staff along the path, "I still don't know why I have to go to Hogwarts anyway." Jack grumbled, a trail of ice formed everywhere he stepped and the sky was beginning to get cloudy and grey, "Oh c'mon mate, Hogwarts is a fun and friendly school, I'm sure you'll make many friends, besides, the kids attending this school are like you, unique, different and rare, each individual has many exclusive, one of a kind abilities that no other normal muggle has, they are hidden away from the world just like guardians and are very special." Bunnymund explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, turned away and kept grumbling to himself; Bunnymund glanced at him and sighed, sagging his shoulders, "Fine Jack, I'll go and get the rest of ya supplies, just tell me what kind of pet you want and then you can head over to Ollivanders Wand Shop , and get your staff converted, alright?" Bunnymund asked as Jack's face lit up, "Okay! I want a cat, a _white _one, I'll see you later!" Jack exclaimed, running off with his staff into the busy crowd, "Aye, that kid…" Bunnymund mumbled to himself, pushing the cart and rolling away.

Jack wanders around Diagon Alley and walks up to the wand shop, golden letters above the entrance door read: _Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _Jack clutches his staff gently as he walks into the tiny store, there are thousands of narrow boxes containing wands are stacked in shelves reaching up to the ceiling, a thin layer of dust cloaks the store. Jack takes a deep breath and walks in, "H-Hello? Hellooo? Anybody there?" Jack asked shakily, scanning the many shelves of wands, he hears rolling and an older man appears on a rolling ladder and it thunks against the end of the shelves, the store owner looks at Jack and he smiles.

"I've been expecting you Mr. Frost, North has told me all about you, very, very, special boy." The shop owner climbs down the ladder and leans his back arms on the desk, Jack just smiles and leans his head on his staff, "Now, may I see your staff?" Mr. Ollivander asks, putting on a pair of thin glasses, Jack holds out his staff, "Hmm, ah, here we are." Mr. Ollivander takes out his thin wand and lightly taps Jack's frosted staff; Jack blinks and waits for something to happen, "Well? Give it a wave! Try something!" The shop owner gently pushes the staff towards Jack, "Oh, okay." Jack slams his staff down onto the ground and the whole store instantly gets covered in frost.

Jack laughs out of surprise and places his staff back into his hands carefully, "Hmm, apparently not…perhaps this." Mr. Ollivander waves his wand and then taps Jack's staff twice, different from the last time, Jack waves his staff and a strong blizzard blows through the store and out of the door and the windows, "No, no, definitely not!" Jack quickly stops the blizzard and looks at Mr. Ollivander questionably.

"Hmm, I wonder." Mr. Ollivander then swishes his wand and flicks it, tapping the staff lightly, the staff glows blue softly and it is levitated out of Jack's hands, just for a little bit, then falls back into Jack's hands, a colder sensation hits Jack's hands as he clutches the wooden staff, he could practically feel the power rushing through him, like a blizzard.

End of Chapter 3, continues in Chapter 4

* * *

**Well? Was it better this time? The next chapter might be a little short, like shorter than the other three because the next chapter is Hiccup's and I didn't really watch How to Train Your Dragon well at least not all of it, only some parts but if I mess that up, i'm really sorry, stay tuned to the next chapter coming in a few days! R&R please! And no flames, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hiccup Haddock

**Hai! Hiccup's Chapter is here! This chapter is alot shorter than the other four and I am soon starting on the actual plot for the story, so if it seems a little boring now, I'm sorry, I'm trying hard to try my best so please no flames if I get Hiccup's perspective and his personality wrong, the next actual chapter of The Wizarding World of Shipping and Crossovers will probably come out in a few days since I want to make the chapter so long, but anyway, enjoy and thank you for following!**

* * *

"What is this 'Hogwarts' Hiccup?" Hiccup's father, Stoic the Vast asks, eyeing his son as he holds up the Hogwarts acceptance letter, up and out of the reach of Hiccup, jumping up and down to get it, "It's a prodigious magic school for the magically gifted witch and wizard," Hiccup explained, crossing his arms and giving up on reaching for the acceptance letter.

Stoic stroked his beard as he eyed the letter and Hiccup, "Magic, huh? How come I've never heard of this school before?" Stoic asked, folding up the paper, and placing it back into the envelope, addressed strictly to Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed and sagged his shoulders, "Dad, it's a magical school hidden away from muggles, and-"Hiccup started to explain, "Muggles?" Stoic questioned, raising an eyebrow at Hiccup, "Non-magic folk," Hiccup answered, taking the acceptance letter away from his father and placing it under his folded arms.

"Anyway, it's hidden away so that muggles can't find it, only people with good magic abilities can attend there." Hiccup explained, his father took the acceptance letter from Hiccup again, "You don't have amazing wizard abilities." Stoic bluntly stated.

Hiccup threw his arms up in annoyance, "Harry Potter didn't have any amazing wizard abilities when he first started!" Hiccup exclaimed, running a hand through his dark auburn hair, "Who's Harry Potter?" Stoic asked, looking through the letter again.

"Harry Potter is the boy who lived from Voldemort's terrible point in time, he defeated Voldemort, became a great wizard and graduated! I read it in _Hogwarts: a History_." Hiccup exclaimed, trying to steal his acceptance letter back.

Stoic scratched his head, "Who's Voldemort?" He asked, as Hiccup face-palmed, "Look dad, let's just skip Hogwart's history for now, and talk about me going to Hogwarts? I could probably learn some spell or skill that could tame the dragons permanently, I read that they have a class there called, _Care of Magical Creatures_, I promise I'll do good dad!" Hiccup pleaded.

Stoic stroked his beard and eyed Hiccup for a moment, he sat down on a small stool, reached over and picked up Hiccup's acceptance letter, and scanned his eyes over the parchment one last time and he sighed.

"A spell or skill that could tame the dragons? Alright, do well at Hogwarts for three terms and I'll let you go to Hogwarts until graduation." Stoic finished, setting the letter down and stretching his arms out to Hiccup. Hiccup grinned then hugged his dad, "Thanks dad, I promise I won't let you down."

Hiccup's father patted Hiccup's head then returned the hug with his big Viking arms, "I know," When Stoic let go of Hiccup, he picked up the acceptance letter from the small wooden table and looked at the letter's supply list, his myrtle green eyes wide in confusion.

"Phials? What are 'phials'? And where the heck am I supposed to find them? Never heard about those in Berk." Stoic wondered stroking his beard, eyeing the magical supply list carefully,

"Diagon Alley!" Hiccup called quickly before running out the wooden door to meet a certain jet black Night Fury in the yard, Stoic stood there for a moment, eyeing the swinging door closing after his son, "Diagonally?" Stoic repeated, at a complete loss, "I'm supposed to find them at a cross ways?" He wondered, giving the letter a complete stare down again.

Hiccup ran to his faithful dragon happily, rubbing his head with his knuckles, "Toothless! I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm so excited! I can't wait to learn magic, make new friends, and turn my…pet…into magical items…" Hiccup trailed off, staring deep into the large sad Chartreuse eyes of his loyal best friend.

"Oh…I'm sorry Toothless, in Hogwarts, dragons are greatly feared and the letter says that I'm only aloud to bring an owl, a cat, a toad…I wish there was something I could do to let you come with me…" Hiccup patted the rough dragon's head sadly, Toothless growled sadly, averting his large green-yellowish eyes to the ground and lowering his body to the ground.

Hiccup sat on the ground with toothless but he felt something stick into his back, something he shoved into his back pocket when he went to Ollivanders in Diagon Alley, "Ow, oh yeah! A cat! That's it! I'll make you as small as a cat and then I might be able to bring you to Hogwarts!" Hiccup exclaimed, grabbing his wand from his pocket and letting it set into his hand.

"Yep, 11 ½ inches of Alder wood and slightly springy unicorn hair core! And I know just the spell!" Hiccup whipped out his wand, flicked out his wrist and prepared to cast his spell, Toothless curled his tail around him, covering his leathery face with his long black tail, peeking out from his tail with one eye, Toothless prepared for transformation.

"Ahhem, _Reducio_!" Hiccup called out, swishing and flicking his wand onto the dragon's rough head, a small sliver of silver shot out of Hiccup's wand and encircled Toothless, Hiccup watched in amazement as Toothless began to take form, Toothless growled worriedly as he began to glow faintly, Hiccup set his wand in his pocket and widened his eyes as the scene of his dragon, "Toothless…you're….?"

End of Chapter 4, actual story start in Chapter 5

* * *

**Haha what's gonna happen next? What happened to Toothless? Did Hiccup do the spell right? I don't even know myself but you and I will just have to wait in a few days for the next one, await a long chappie in a few days or longer, hopefully not but read next time on The Wizarding World of Shipping and Crossovers! I do not own movies or characters, if I did this would make an awesome movie. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Magical Beginning

**Yay! The story of TWWOSAC is finally going to start! And for taking such a long time in writing this chapter, I made it extra long! It's exam week and instead of studying, I decided to type this story just for you guys! What am I doing just blabbering my mouth off? I'm keeping you from your story! I hope you enjoy! :D **

* * *

It was a lovely morning in the ninth month of September, summer had just ended a few months ago and the air was starting to cool slightly and the end of September would soon make way for a beautiful fall, the normally bright green leaves on the trees slowing transitioning to a natural crisp red-orange autumn color.

Regular school had just started a month ago and muggle kids of different ages were settling down and accustoming to their new schools and teachers, some met with their old friends and some had made a few new friends. Everything was perfect and normal, but on this particular unusual faithful day of the first of September, many other_ different _students were preparing to set off to their new school that was farther than the grasp of the normal human world.

Many unique Hogwarts students that day were pushing their metal cart, full of their luggage, school supplies and their wild noisy pets, the wheels _clack-clacking _against the hard dull grey concrete, rolling them up into to the platform of the London's smoky King's Cross railway station.

Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and the Guardian of Fun, grumpily pushed his somewhat heavy cart over the bridge to the muggle train station platform forcibly, precious wooden staff safely strapped to his back, his bare feet smacking against the hard smooth surface, his bright white hair softly wavering in the slight wind, receiving many confused looks by on-going muggles walking past him, eyeing his strange hair with a raised eyebrow, many muggles had whispered _Albino_ to themselves or others beside them.

Jack always hated being judged like that, no wonder he was so unique or special, he was a freak and other people knew it too, Jack's bad mood increased greater than before. Trudging behind him was Professor Bunnymund who also did not look very happy, "Why did I hafta escort him? I'm an important professor too! I have better things to do than drop some kid to their new school!" Bunnymund grumbled to himself, loud enough so that Jack could hear.

Jack stopped to the side in the middle of the bridge, parking his cart down on the ground, all four wheels resting on the ground, Jack's new white-snowy cat, Snowdrop, meowed softly and pressed its smooth furry face against the bars of the cage and attempted to escape its containment but it eventually met with failure.

Jack chuckled and gently rubbed the top of its furry head with his index finger through the bars of the cage, "Don't worry Snowdrop, when we get onto the train I'll let you out, I'm not allowed to, but I'm all about breaking the rules." He smirked as Snowdrop purred against his cold finger. "Ugh, I hope you don't break any rules, mate." Bunnymund scowled, crossing his furry arms and rapidly tapping his foot on the ground, "Hey Frostbite, this Dillusionment Charm will wear off soon, an' if you don't hurry you'll be late, you're train's leavin' in fifteen minutes. Jack ruffled his white hair and scoffed picking up his cart on the two back wheels and started to roll it again, "Relax, Professor Kangaroo, we got plenty of time." He smirked as Professor Bunnymund grew in anger and frustration.

"Professor Bunnymund, it's Professor Bunnymund." He growled in frustration, clenching his red boomerang tightly, "Look Frostbite, here's your ticket, platform 9 ¾, got that?" Professor Bunnymund calmed and handed Jack his ticket, it was small and in bold golden letters it read: _LONDON TO HOGWARTS, for ONE WAY travel, Platform 9 ¾. _Jack looked up at him with piercing sapphire eyes in disbelief, with one brown eyebrow raised, "Are you kidding me? I knew you hated me for that 'Blizzard of 68' on Easter Sunday, but really? Platform 9 ¾? Worst. Come back. Ever." Jack huffed a mist of coldness out in sudden irritation.

Professor Bunnymund sighed and set a fluffy paw over his eyes and rubbed his face, "Look mate, I have to get back to Professor North, so…bye Frostbite." Professor Bunnymund gave a furry salute and a little acknowledging nod; he lightly tapped the rough ground with his fuzzy rabbit foot, a small hole opened up from under his foot, he jumped into the gap in the ground into his underground tunnels and disappeared, the opening in the ground disappearing after him.

Jack stared at the empty ground and let out a heavy sigh, Snowdrop had sunk back into the back of his cage and fell asleep, his wide and curious eyes were now closed and his fluffy tail coiled around his small white furry body, Jack picked up his cart on its wheels again and proceeded to walk to the train's platform. "Platform 9 ¾, platform 9 ¾, there's no 9 ¾, what was Bunny talking about?!" Jack grumbled, clenching the train ticket, making it wrinkle slightly, he sighed and set his cart of belongings onto all of the four wheels onto the ground.

An undersized scrawny boy, with dark auburn hair, sage green eyes, and wearing an olive green tunic, dark green pants, a brown furry vest and boots, pushes his cart forward, and walks next to a large man wearing a helmet with long, curving horns and a wide, long, ginger beard with hair ties at the ends. "Dad! You didn't have to get those specific phials in Diagon Alley! Now I'm late!" The boy cried, speeding up his pace so that he stood a several feet away from the column of the platform that read the numbers nine and ten.

"Phials? Diagon Alley?" Jack questioned, and made his way over to the auburn haired scrawny boy, "Well I wanted the best for ye son; I am not to see you until the next year, after all." The large man stood behind the boy and patted his shoulders; the boy looked up, his hands gripping the handle bar to the cart and grinned.

Jack's shoulders sagged, he had been alone for 300 years, without anyone ever being able to touch him or see him, but after he had joined the Guardians, he finally had friends he could talk to and hang out with, sure they could be annoying at some times, like their traditional Guardian customs they held every year, because only Toothiana would remember them, but they were his only family and they accepted him as their own.

Jack shook the thought of family away and pushed his cart over to the father and son; he set the cart on the ground carefully and nervously turned to them. "Oh! Hello there! Are you going to Hogwarts too?" The boy looked straight at Jack and he froze, looking behind him, seeing if any other student was behind him, and sure enough there was no one else there. "Can you see me?" Jack asked, his voice wavering slightly, the boy next to him raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him with confusion.

"Uh, of course I can." The boy replied, scratching the back of his head. Jack took a deep breath and calmed, _I forgot Tooth put a spell on me so that others could be able see me_. Jack thought in content, he quickly shook his head, trying to focus on the boy in front of him. "It's nothing and yes, I am going to Hogwarts, and this is my first year here." Jack smiled and turned his head to the boy, finally locking eyes with him.

"It's my first year too! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, I've read so much about it and-oops! It's ten minutes before the train leaves!" The Hogwarts Express whistle blew loudly at the ten minute warning and both of the boys' heads turned to the clock slightly. "I guess if we actually want to go there, we might have to go through the gateway first!" The boy laughed lightly, Jack gave a little chuckle and gripped the bar on his cart nervously, "Um, do you think you could tell me how to-", Jack started, rubbing the back of neck, before the boy interrupted him, "How to get on the platform? Yeah, all you have to do is run straight into the wall between nine and ten and then you'll find it!" The boy replied, motioning to the wall.

At first, Jack raised his eyebrows in suspicion but then blinked in amazement when an older student disappeared into the wall, the boy next to him also looked astonished. "Alright, thanks! I'll see you later!" Jack gave the boy an acknowledging nod and prepared himself to phase through the wall, he gripped the handle tightly and took a deep breath, and he then ran at the wall with his cart, surprised to not have crashed into anything, he opened his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw the smooth scarlet Hogwarts Express train.

Jack loaded his possessions onto the train's luggage compartment, and took his fluffy sleeping cat, Snowdrop, out of his cage, the cat stirred and yawned, stretching out its arms and legs in Jack's arms, and climbed onto Jack's right arm and positioned himself around Jack's neck, comfortably leaning his head onto Jack's shoulder, purring in content at the sudden coldness hitting his fur. Jack chuckled, and pet the furry cat; he then made his way over to the other compartments of the Hogwarts Express when he tripped over something,

Jack looked down quizzically and trailing along the ground, there was long, extensive locks of beautiful, golden, hair? "Is this…hair?" Jack questioned himself, following the tresses of blonde hair with his blue sapphire eyes, the lengthy hair looped around the giant crowds of students going to Hogwarts and then his eyes stop on a cute, petite, freckled nosed girl with inquisitive beautiful emerald eyes, she had a blue spot of paint on her nose and she was wearing a long lavender dress, with a light pink accent, her long, golden locks cascaded over shoulders and down her back, strangely, she was holding a frying pan and she was barefooted.

Jack smirked then looked down at his own albino feet, he had to make a note of this girl, she was pretty and she seemed _interesting_. The pretty girl was talking to a woman with long tresses of curly shiny, ebony hair, and was wearing a crimson dress with a dark green cloak, who Jack presumed was her mother.

After watching the blonde hug her mother and say their goodbyes, he walked closer to the fascinating girl, "I love you most." Jack heard the woman with ebony hair pronounce, she kissed the girl's forehead and started to walk away from her, "Goodbye dear! I'll see you next year!" The woman's sing-song voice, pierced through his ears and Jack shuddered slightly.

The girl smiled brightly and waved back enthusiastically, the girl started to walk towards the trains' compartments but was stopped when four male third year Hogwarts students stepped on the girl's long hair, purposefully and laughed at her, as she tried to struggle with her hair, it was unknown to her that those boys were stepping on her hair. Jack glared and took the wooden staff off of his back; he gave his staff a tiny spin and the ground from under the boys' feet froze and they slipped forward off of the girl's hair and onto the ground.

The students surrounding them laughed heartily, the boys' faces flushed red in embarrassment and they rushed into the train compartments, Jack held a hand to his mouth and snickered, Snowdrop pawed at Jack's face and Jack turned his attention back to the girl with golden hair, the girl had a look of confusion on her face, she shrugged then started to grab her long locks into her skinny arms.

Jack picked up the end of her hair and bundled it up into his arms; he picked up the long tresses along the way to the girl and met her halfway in the lanes between the trains and instead of receiving a polite thank you from the girl, a frying pan was pressed close to his neck and the hair was forcibly tugged out of his arms. Jack looked down at the girl, who had her frying pan against his throat, "What are you doing with my hair?" The girl questioned, glaring at him.

Jack put his pale hands up in defense, "I don't want anything with your hair, I was just trying to help-". Jack started; looking at her with a raised eyebrow but then he was interrupted by the strange girl, "What do you want with my hair? To cut it? Sell it?" She asked, her glare piercing through him. Jack scratched the back of his head in slight annoyance, "No, I said I don't want anything to do with your hair, I was just trying to help you." Jack finished, setting his arms down to his sides as the girl lowered her frying pan.

The girl laughed nervously, and hugged the frying pan to her chest, "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to new strangers helping me." Her eyes rolled to the side while she apologized, Jack smirked then shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay, I'm a loner who doesn't have a lot of friends, I used to be like that too, and I've met a lot of other people who are a lot crazier than you, so...I guess I'll see you later?" Jack leaned on his staff.

The girl smiled and put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Okay, I'll see you later, friend." Jack blinked, and then gave a genuine smile; the girl climbed onto the train and disappeared into one of the hallways, her long golden hair trailing after her. Jack watched until all of her hair disappeared, Snowdrop meowed and looked at him with a toothy Cheshire grin, "Oh shut up Snowdrop, I only just met her, and I just think she's…interesting." Jack finished, putting his staff onto his back. Snowdrop lazily rolled his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Jack chuckled lightly and then climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, just as the whistle blew and all the Hogwarts students came rushing into the red train. Jack walked through the hallways of the long train, trying to find a seat or an empty compartment to sit in through the journey across the country but came to no avail. "Sorry, we're full." Jack sighed and put his two hands on the sides of the doorway to the compartment.

"I see then thank you and…bye." Jack awkwardly slid the door closed before hearing a random girl shout, "I hope you find a compartment!" Jack gave a small smile and an acknowledging nod, and walked away, a muffled shriek of excitement and a "He smiled at me!" came from the same girl and compartment. Jack shuddered slightly then walked on with his search.

Jack found a lonely empty compartment in the middle of the Hogwarts Express, when he sat down on the left side of the seat, Snowdrop stirred and opened his periwinkle eyes sleepily, he stretched open his mouth and yawned, revealing his sharp, yet pearly white teeth and climbed down Jack's arm and drifted back asleep in his lap. Jack took the frosted wooden staff from his back and tossed it between his hands.

After a long while on the train, Jack began to nod off to sleep. The fuzziness and warmth of his white cat had soothed him of his earlier uncertainties and the nice, pleasant feeling relaxed Jack, and he leaned on his frosted staff to prop himself up in a comfortable position. In the next few compartments over, Jack woke up to hear screaming, shouting and loud laughing of what it sounded of a large group of people.

Jack growled quietly and pulled his blue hood over his snow-white head in a desperate attempt to drown out the noisy chaos erupting from the compartment down the hall, but no matter what he tried, he could not block out the sounds nor fall back asleep. Jack was getting deathly annoyed quickly; he gave out a heaved sigh and looked down at Snowdrop, who was still curled up in a fluffy ball, and was surprised that the small cat was not awakened by the monstrous noises that were aggravating Jack by every second, he was beginning to question why he had let the Guardians to convince him to hang out with a bunch of immature kids who "seemed" like him.

Jack groaned grumpily, Snowdrop perked his ears up and looked around in wonder, Jack gripped his wooden staff in annoyance as the outbursts of that group grew louder and louder, cold icicles formed on top of the compartment's ceiling as Jack's frustration grew stronger, the louder their laughter became, the tighter his grip on the staff became, and the compartment grew colder and colder by the second.

Jack was about to stand up and set off to go and confront the loud group, but when he gripped his staff in his hand and his cat jumped off of his lap in caution, the compartment's door suddenly slid open, and Jack stood there with his mouth slightly parted in surprise to see the auburn-haired scrawny boy who had helped him earlier, standing in the doorway. The boy's brown hair was ruffled and messy, he also seemed out of breath and a small black creature was sitting itself around his shoulders.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but the scrawny boy beat him to it, "I-I'm sorry…do you mind? Everywhere…else is-full" The boy huffed, trying to catch his breath, the small creature around the boy's neck growled softly and glared at him through large golden eyes in watchfulness. Jack sat down carefully and slowly and pulled his hood off of his head, his pallid snowy hair now messier and untidy than before, "No…not at all." Jack hesitated for a moment, watching the boy sit down in the seat across from him.

The familiar boy across from Jack calmly slows his breathing and smoothes a hand across his untidy auburn hair, the boy looked out the window for a second then his sage green eyes slowly reverted back to Jack, who stiffened at his stare. "Oh, you're that one guy from earlier! I'm Hiccup by the way, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." The boy named Hiccup smiled and extended a firm calloused hand out to Jack. Jack blinked then returned a friendly smile back to Hiccup. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He took the boy's hand and shook it harshly.

As Jack was shaking Hiccup's hand, the scaly black creature that hung around Hiccup's shoulders growled even louder, and a small puff of blue fire shot out of the tiny creature's jaws and many rows of sharp teeth were gleaming and pointed at him. Jack jumped a little at the creature's growl, Hiccup let go of Jack's hand and took the small creature into his arms and tried to calm it down. "Shh, shh, Toothless it's okay, calm down boy, easy, easy." Hiccup stroked the back of the small, scaly individual.

_Toothless?! That tiny thing's got millions of rows of teeth! _Jack thought shaking his head and trying to collect his thoughts, Toothless growled loudly again and this time it woke Snowdrop up, the cat screeched noisily and clung to the fabric of Jack's blue hoodie. "Whoa, whoa, Snowdrop, cool down, it won't hurt you." Jack gently placed a chilly pale hand on the top of the cat's furry head; the cat stopped yowling and purred under the coldness of Jack's hand. _He likes the cold, that's good to know, I think I'll be able to work with this cat after all._ Jack thought in content as Snowdrop meowed and burrowed himself in Jack's front hoodie pocket.

The small black creature Hiccup had called Toothless was back around Hiccup's shoulders, still keeping a watchful golden eye out for Jack cautiously. Hiccup sighed and put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples at the same time. "I'm sorry Toothless was acting like that, he isn't used to new people, like in the last compartment I was in." Hiccup apologized and scratched the back of his head. Jack's eyes widened and then they furrowed a bit, "So…it was your group who kept making those annoying noises!" Jack exclaimed, pointing his staff a little too close to Hiccup's comfort.

Hiccup held up his hands in defense, "I'm sorry! There weren't any empty compartments so I had to share one with a bunch of fifth year girls!" Hiccup exclaimed, as Jack raised a brown eyebrow, slowly lowering his staff. "It was so annoying how they gossiped about who knows who about whatever and some stupid drama stuff and then Toothless was getting fidgety." Hiccup explained placing a hand on his head and Jack leaned his head on his staff, listening amusedly.

"I put him in my lap and they started fan-girling around Toothless and then they brought out the makeup and ohh, the makeup! It spilled everywhere! Toothless and I just had to get out of there!" Hiccup threw his noodle arms up in annoyance, Hiccup was about to say something about Toothless when Jack suddenly burst out laughing, his cold shoulders shaking as the serious, aggravated face of Hiccup formed into a smile and he too burst out laughing.

Snowdrop poked his white furry head out of Jack's hoodie pocket and meowed tiredly, Toothless desperately hung on to Hiccup's bouncing shoulders as he laughed, Toothless growled in protest but his pleadings were not heard from the auburn-haired boy. Slightly irritated, Toothless puffed out a blue fireball, superior than the one before and it singed a lock of Hiccup's hair. "Toothless! Sorry! I'm sorry! Just calm down." Hiccup placed the small creature onto his leg and Jack turned his attention to it studying it closely.

Jack put the wooden staff across his shoulders and placed a hand on his chin, "What kind of animal is Toothless?" Jack questioned, watching the black creature saunter over to Hiccup's other leg and rest himself down into a comfortable position. Hiccup's smile broke out into a large grin, "Toothless is a dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed, placing a hand onto the creature's black scaly back, Jack raised an eyebrow, "A dragon? I didn't know dragons were actually that small." Jack stated, crossing his arms over his chest, hugging his staff in his arms.

Hiccup smiled down at Toothless apologetically, "Well, Toothless is actually much bigger than this, instead of bringing a cat, owl or a toad for a pet, I wanted to bring Toothless to Hogwarts, but I read in _Hogwarts: a History, _that witches and wizards aren't really on a friendly level with dragons, so I used a spell to shrink him down to the size of a cat, but I sort of messed up the spell and now he's a lot smaller than a normal sized cat, so when people ask, I tell them that he's a special breed." Hiccup explained, fiddling with his hands.

"Whoa, I've never seen a dragon before." Jack breathed, he gently stroked the back of Toothless' scaly head, "Please, don't tell anyone else about Toothless." Hiccup pleaded blowing into his cheeks, making them puff out slightly, "They might take him away if anyone found out." Jack sat back in the seat, and nodded understandingly, he sat his staff to the side of his window and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, he forgot about Snowdrop and a loud yowl screeched from Jack's hoodie.

Hiccup jumped back and eyed Jack nervously as he pulled out a fluffy hissing Snowdrop, Jack held Snowdrop in his arms and gently pat his snowy fur, "Shh, calm down Snowdrop, look, I'm sorry for waking you from your lap, but it's time to meet our new friends." Jack whispered into Snowdrop's fluffy ears. Snowdrop stopped hissing but kept a serious stare.

Jack sighed and lifted Snowdrop up, "This is Snowdrop, my adorable fluffy cat." Snowdrop stared at Hiccup with his wide, curious, periwinkle eyes; Snowdrop gave a flat meow and licked his tongue around his mouth, looking around uninterested.

Hiccup hesitantly placed a hand on top of Snowdrop's head, and gently pet down his white fluffy back. At first, Snowdrop hissed in warning, baring his sharp pearly fangs at Hiccup, swatting away his extended hand, Hiccup jumped back but kept on petting Snowdrop, he tried to swat his hand away but soon gave into Hiccup's soothing petting and purred in content.

Jack smiled and sat Snowdrop back into his lap, Jack and Hiccup watched as Snowdrop disappeared into Jack's back hood, his white furry head popping out next to Jack over his shoulder. Suddenly, light footsteps were heard down the hall, Jack and Hiccup looked to the clear compartment door just in time to see a flash of lilac dash through the viewing, followed by a long trail of golden hair. Hiccup raised an eyebrow in question and Jack smirked, placing his hands in his hoodie pocket.

_"Is there an empty seat in here? No? Okay, bye! Why is my hair so long? I'm, uh, growing it out!" _Jack and Hiccup heard in the compartment next to them, they heard the compartment door close and they lifted their heads just in time to see a girl with extremely long golden hair wearing a lavender dress slide the compartment door open abruptly, Hiccup jumped off of his seat in surprise and Jack smiled up at her.

The girl took a deep breath, "Is there any free seats here?!" The girl asked, huffing out of breath. Hiccup sat back into his seat and calmed down, Jack moved his wooden staff and patted the seat next to him, Snowdrop and Toothless stared up at her. "Sure, you can sit with us we have two seats left." Jack scooted over and smiled at the girl. The blond-haired girl groaned and turned her head the other way of the hallway, staring at the other compartments she had just disturbed, the two boys in the compartment eyed her strangely.

"Oh well, thank you for your time-wait, did you just say I could sit here?" The girl questioned, staring at Jack and Hiccup with her large emerald eyes, "Um, yes?" Hiccup replied rubbing the back of his arm as Toothless ventured around the train compartment. The girl let out a sigh of relief, and plopped herself down into the seat next to Jack, she grabbed her long hair trailing out of the door and proceeded to reel the extensive locks into the compartment.

Hiccup stared at the golden hair and hung his mouth open in astonishment, Jack glanced at Hiccup for a moment and smirked, gripping onto his frosted wooden staff slightly, "Um, why is your hair so long?" Hiccup finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable moments of silence, the girl smiled at Hiccup as she continued to pull in her golden hair, "It's forbidden to cut it, my mother won't let me, she says that it's special." The girl explained closing the compartment door, and letting her long hair drop to the floor.

Hiccup and Jack sat there in silence, "Right…" Hiccup folded his hands behind his head and gave a raised eyebrow to Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the blonde girl sitting to him, "Oh yeah, didn't I help you out with your hair this morning?" Jack questioned, flashing a smile at the girl. The girl pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and returned the smile, "Yes and thank you so much for that! I would've had so many people stepping on it and I never would have caught the train in time!"

Hiccup placed his hands at his sides and smirked at the pair, "You two know each other?" He questioned, pointing between the two, "Well…sort of, he helped me with my hair this morning!" The girl pulled her hair over her left shoulder and grinned; Jack leaned his head on his staff and looked at her, Hiccup shifted his sitting position so that his back was against the window and he smiled at them casually, "By the way, what's your name?" Jack questioned, taking interest in a lock of hair that was hanging on the seat, he heard Snowdrop meow and the cat shifted in his hood.

"My name is Rapunzel Gothel."

* * *

**Yes, yes i'm sorry I had to end it there, so how didja like it? I tried working super hard on this chapter, and I know it took me forever but this is all I have for you so far! If there's anything you want to see in the next chapters, review or send a PM to me and i'll try to make it happen and don't worry, there will be lots of mysteries and adventures that will come along the way! R&R And no flames please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Two Girls and the Candy

**Hai! I'm sorry I haven't been able to to update in forever, the writer's block is getting really hard for me to deal with, and this chapter was originally better than the one I posted, when I was writing this, my laptop suddenly shut down on me and I lost this chapter, don't worry I still have most of the ideas for this chapter inside my head but I think I left out a few details this time and the story is moving along slowly so please keep following! I have been watching the Harry Potter movies again and I have a lot of ideas for the future chapters so stay tuned and enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Rapunzel…as in the type of lettuce?" Hiccup awkwardly questioned, pointing a finger at the golden-haired girl, Rapunzel's skinny shoulders slumped and her dazzling smile faded, Jack elbowed Hiccup in the side, causing him to wince in sudden pain, "Yes yes, I know, my name's weird, when my mother was pregnant with me, she only ate Rapunzel lettuce, so she named me Rapunzel, it's a strange name, but it's mine."

Rapunzel sighed and stroked a lock of her blonde hair, Jack smiled and leaned his head on his wooden staff, "I like it, it's pretty and unique, and by the way, my name is Jack Frost." Jack extended a pale cold hand, Rapunzel smiled at Jack warmly; she took Jack's hand and shook it, Jack was surprised that she didn't pull away because of the frostiness his body emanated.

After a small moment of silence, Hiccup cleared his throat; Rapunzel blinked and shyly took her hand from Jack, who was slightly blushing pink. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Rapunzel, my names' Hiccup." Hiccup smiled and extended a hand. Rapunzel jumped up out of her seat and shoved her pan close to Hiccup's neck, "Looks like I'm not the only one who has a strange name!" Rapunzel glared at Hiccup and he held up his hands in defense.

Jack stood up and put his cold hands on Rapunzel's small shoulders, "Blondie, calm, calm, down." Jack soothed, Rapunzel shivered then sighed heavily, she closed her eyes and took the pan away from Hiccup's neck and sat down in the compartment seat, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Hiccup sighed and spoke up, "I…was named Hiccup, because I was born the smallest of the family, the runt, I always felt useless, like I couldn't become a good enough Viking for my father, so when I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter, I made this an opportunity to prove myself."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and glanced at the two of him uncomfortably, Rapunzel turned to Hiccup with an apologetic face, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you Hiccup; I was called a lot of mean names today, especially for my hair." Jack's sapphire eyes narrowed. "I guess I'm just a bit jumpy today, I'm not used to strangers." Rapunzel smiled at Hiccup and extended out a hand, "Forgive me?"

Hiccup stared down at Rapunzel's hand and hesitantly took it, Hiccup smiled and shook it, "It's okay, I've been called a lot of names too, and we both have unique names, so I do forgive you." Rapunzel grinned and before any of the three could say anything, the compartment door slid open forcibly with a squeaking screech following it; the trio covered their ears at the sudden piercing sound and they looked up to see a quick flash of red, then after a few moments, a girl emerged from the wall of red hair.

"Er, have ya seen a black cat anywhere? Some kid in the last compartment lost one today." The girl asked with a thick Scottish accent, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear and grinned. The girl had long curly scarlet hair, which cascaded down her back like a waterfall, intriguing cobalt eyes, small light freckles dappled her pale face, she was wearing a dark jade dress with beautiful Celtic patterns, a long bow was strapped to her back and a quiver of arrows hung to her side. "No, we haven't seen a cat around here, have you Hiccup?" Rapunzel turned to Hiccup, who was staring wide eyed at Merida. "Hiccup?" Jack asked, a small smirk forming onto his face.

Hiccup blinked and realized he was staring, "U-uh, no I haven't seen any cats, anywhere…" Hiccup turned his head to the side, averting his gaze into the girl's deep blue eyes; his cheeks tinting a pink color. The girl raised an eyebrow and eyed him strangely, "Okaaay then, um can I sit with ya guys? The lassies in the other compartment keep makin fun of me hair." A giant smile grew on Rapunzel's face and she jumped up in excitement.

"Of course you can sit with us! I've been made fun of for my hair too!" Rapunzel beamed and sat Merida onto the seat across from her, "But your hair looks fine…" the girl's blue eyes trailed Rapunzel's long hair that wrapped around the room and hung onto the seats and window of the compartment. "Ohh…That's a lot of hair lassie." The girl smiled at Rapunzel, "But ma hair is crazier than yours, ma names' Merida Dunbroch, nice to meetchya." The girl spat in her hand and extended it to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gladly shook the girl's hand and wiped the spit on the compartment seat awkwardly. Jack closed the compartment doors and extended a hand, "Jack Frost, nice to meet you." Merida took his hand and shook it aggressively, sharing the same smirk; Hiccup awkwardly took out a hand to her, "Hi…I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock…" He mumbled, his hair hiding the top of his eyes, "Hiya, Hiccup! Strange name, but still cool." Merida smiled and tossed her flaming red hair behind her shoulder.

Merida shook Hiccup's hand forcefully, his skinny arm was sore and red, and Merida turned to talk to Rapunzel, "Oww," Hiccup winced, Jack rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the two girls talking, "My name is Rapunzel Gothel! Hey! What house do you guys want to be in?" Rapunzel asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. Jack raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk; North had never told him about any "houses", this was going to be an interesting school year.

"What houses?" Jack questioned, leaning his head on his staff and tuning his head in attention, Hiccup smirked and sat up as straight as an arrow, and cleared his throat, "There are four houses you will be sorted in after taking a sort of test, Gryffindor, the house for Bravery, Ravenclaw, the house for Creativity, Hufflepuff, the house for Loyalty or Dedication and Slytherin, the house for Craftiness." Rapunzel, Merida and Jack all leaned in, interested.

"I don't know anymore about the houses, but I think I want to be in Gryffindor." Hiccup grinned and ran a hand through his shaggy auburn hair. "I want to be in Ravenclaw! It sounds like fun!" Rapunzel beamed as she braided locks of her long golden blonde hair. "Ah want to be in Gryffindor, I'm brave too!" Merida pointed a thumb at herself and grinned, Jack stared at them blankly, many thoughts going through his mind, he sat there thinking and he felt like he didn't belong to anything anymore, his three new friends seemed to have cool talents, Rapunzel seemed to be into painting, note: the blue stain rubbed on her nose, Hiccup seemed good with animals and Merida was probably good at archery.

Jack seemed to get more depressed and frustrated at the thought that he didn't belong anywhere, he gripped his staff tightly and furrowed his eyebrows, _All I can do is create ice and kill Mother Nature's hard work after autumn, my powers are useless, I can't do anything, I don't belong- _"Jack? Jack!" Rapunzel's kind voice interrupted his thoughts; he blinked and looked deep into Rapunzel's concerned emerald eyes. "Hmm, what? W-what did you just say?" Jack asked, trying to find his words.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "I asked you what house you wanted to be sorted in, is there something wrong Jack?" Rapunzel asked worriedly, Jack blinked and tried to cover his face behind his staff, "No-nothing, nothing's wrong," Jack mumbled, Hiccup and Merida eyed him strangely; Snowdrop popped his head out of Jack's hood and stared at him. "All right then, ummm, do you guys know any cool spells?" Rapunzel asked taking out her wand, 10 inches of Alder wood with a core of springy unicorn hair.

"Ah don't know any yet, but ma wand feels amazin in ma hand, like ah can do anythin!" Merida explained, pulling out her 11 inch wand of Cypress wood and dragon heartstring, and flicking the wand around and about without any incantation, Hiccup smirked and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his 11 inch wand of Chestnut wood and core of springy unicorn hair, "I know a pretty cool spell, ah-hem, _Flagrate._" Hiccup declared, the tip of his skinny wooden wand glowed orange.

Hiccup took his wand up and wrote _Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry_ in flaming red-orange letters that floated between the four of them, Merida gasped in wonder and Jack tried to shield himself from the heated glowing embers that sparkled the compartment floor. "Um, why does it say, _yrdraziW dna tfarChctiW fo loohcS strawgoH_? What does it mean?" Rapunzel asked in awe, almost touching the glowing letters,

"It's too warm!" Jack shouted, shielding himself from the fire, "We're in a small enclosed space you know!" Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Oh sorry, and it says, Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry, our new home for the next year…" Hiccup smiled as the glowing letters disappeared into steam that dissipated into the cool air. "Our new home, huh?" Merida smiled, fiddling with a wooden arrow in her pale hands, "Way better than being cooped up in a large tall tower!" Rapunzel beamed, Jack came out from behind his staff, "What? Tower? What's your story?" Jack questioned with his signature lopsided grin.

Rapunzel grinned and fiddled with a lock of her hair that was braided, "Another tale for another time, Jack!" She patted his white-haired head gently, Jack slouched in his seat, almost crushing Snowdrop, and scowled playfully, "Fine then Blondie, but I'll be looking forward to your life story sometime! I'll be waiting!" He joked and pointed the crook of his frosted staff towards Rapunzel, who giggled at his mischievous comment. "Then you'll be waiting for awhile!" She laughed, untangling the messy braid that hung at her side.

Hiccup patted the tiny scaly head of Toothless and motioned for him to crawl into his pocket, Toothless obliged and poked his head out of Hiccup's brown pocket curiously; Hiccup pressed his index to his finger, signaling him to stay quiet, Toothless nodded his head slowly, telling Hiccup that he understood, Hiccup grinned and relaxed his shoulders, turning his attention back to the two girls and Jack. "Uggghh, I'm hungry, ah didn't eat breakfast today." Merida groaned and patted her growling stomach.

Just then, right on cue, a lady in the company of The Honey Dukes Express, with a rolling cart comes by the compartment and Jack opens the doors, the cart is full of many delectable-looking sweets wrapped in colorful plastic wrappers or small cardboard boxes, small bottles of Butter Beer were displayed at the bottom, probably meant for the older students. Large lollipops surrounded the sweet-filled cart, Merida's stomach grumbled loudly and Hiccup felt his mouth begin to drool, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" The lady asks kindly.

"I'll take two of those Chocolate Frogs off of ya!" Merida exclaims, pointing to a small load of blue and gold packages, "Here you go dear, enjoy." The lady hands her the small box, "Thank ya." Merida smiles at the lady and hands her the amount of galleons, Rapunzel jumps out of her seat and hops over to the lady with the treat-filled trolley, "I'd like four Pumpkin Pasties please!" Rapunzel beamed, handing the galleons to the trolley lady, the lady hands Rapunzel four orange packets and Rapunzel thanks the woman graciously.

Hiccup stood up and walked over to the trolley lady calmly, and nervously, "I'll have three Cauldron Cakes…please." Hiccup mumbled as loud as the trolley lady could hear, Hiccup handed her the total amount of galleons, and the lady handed him three boxes of Quizilbash Quality Confectionary Cauldron Cakes, Hiccup took the boxes into his arms and sat down carefully. The trolley lady then turned to Jack, "Would you like anything off the trolley, dear?" She asked kindly.

"U-um, sure, I guess I'll have one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, please." The lady smiled and handed him a small red-and-white stripped box, and Jack handed her the price quantity of galleons, "Have a nice day." The lady then pushed the trolley towards the rest of the train and the four pronounced their thank you's. Rapunzel proceeded to open one of her Pumpkin Pasties, she leaned one to her mouth and noticed Jack fiddling with the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Rapunzel smiled, set the pasty on the wrapper of a small table that was fixed onto the window and snatched the candy box away from Jack gently, "Here, let me help you." Rapunzel smiled, Jack sat in his compartment seat, staring shyly, "Thanks, it's just that I'm new to all this Wizarding stuff, even the boxes, I guess." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh I understand, I remember when Mother bought me the same candy when I was in Diagon Alley, I was so surprised that they mean every flavor! It was even my first candies too!" Rapunzel smiled, finally opening the small box of jellybeans and handing the box to Jack, "Uh, do you mind if I have one?" Rapunzel asked holding her slender index finger up and grinning contentedly. Jack smirked, "Okaay Blondie, but only ONE, okay? Won't want you having a sugar rush, now do we?" Jack questioned, holding the box up to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "What's a sugar rush?" She questioned, reaching her hand into the red-and-white striped box, "I think I'll leave that to you to figure out on your own." Jack smiled as he watched Rapunzel pop a violet colored jelly bean into her opened mouth, Rapunzel chewed slowly, "Eww, paint-flavored!" She grimaced in disgust and then turned to smile at Jack, who laughed at her heartily.

"Okay, now you try one of my shares!" Rapunzel exclaimed, popping a Pumpkin Pasty into Jack's laughing mouth, he almost choked on it and munched on the Pasty slowly, letting the sweet Pumpkin filling spread around his taste buds, he swallowed the foodstuff, grinned and wiped his mouth with his hand. "Tastes really good, Blondie! Now don't ever shove food in my mouth while I'm laughing, that's one of my weaknesses!" He laughs, ruffling Rapunzel's head.

"Jaaaack! You're messing up my mane!" Rapunzel complained, patting down the stray hairs that stuck out of her head. Jack just laughed and Rapunzel tossed a few jelly beans into Jack's mouth, "Aack! Rapunzel! That tasted really terrible!" Jack whined playfully, closing the small box and stealing a Pumpkin Pasty from her shares. "Hey! Jack Frost, give that back!" Rapunzel cried, a smile forming onto her freckled face as she reached for Jack's outstretched arm.

Hiccup and Merida watched in content as their two new friends in front of them fought for the shares of food that were out of their reach, Merida smiled and Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the two, Merida's stomach growled and she hurriedly fiddled with the small blue and gold box, she managed to get the box open and the Chocolate Frog hopped out of the box, "Hey! Get back 'ere!" Merida shouted, grabbing after the frog, Hiccup stood up and hastily closed the windows as the frog was preparing to hop.

"Gotcha!" Merida grabbed the Chocolate Frog in mid-jump and the frog morphed into a solid chocolate figure. "Thank ya, Hiccup!" Merida grinned and sat down; Jack and Rapunzel were still fighting over their shares of candy. Hiccup returned the smile and shyly looked down at his lap full of boxes of Caldron Cakes, "You're welcome…" Hiccup mumbled, fiddling one of the boxes carefully. Merida scarfed down the chocolate frog hurriedly and reached for the other one, Hiccup sighed and turned to Merida, "Be careful it's chocolate, if you eat it too fast, you might end up with a wicked bad stomach ache, you're well off eating some cake." Hiccup advised opening the box of Cauldron Cake, Merida gave a small scoff and turned to Hiccup.

"I'm hungry, and don't worry 'bout it! Ah have a stomach of steel! I'm a Dunbroch after all, the strongest Kingdom in all of Scotland!" Merida pronounced proudly, thumping her chest with a balled up fist, Hiccup ran a hand across his face tiredly and handed Merida the green frosted Caldron Cake. "Here, just take it, I insist, I don't have to eat as much as normal people, I'm even the runt of my big Viking family, you need it more than me." Hiccups persisted.

Merida sighed and took the sweetened pastry, "You sound like ma mother." Merida laughed and lifted the small cake up to her mouth, and lightly bit into it, Merida stopped chewing for a moment, savoring the taste, her stuffed mouth broke into a large grin, "These taste as good as Empire Biscuits!" Merida exclaimed, eating the rest of the small cake slowly, saving every taste.

Hiccup smiled and lifted a Caldron Cake to his mouth when suddenly, Merida snatched the sweet from Hiccup's hand playfully, "Haha! Mine now!" Merida smirked placing half of it in her mouth, Hiccup grinned and grabbed Merida's empty Chocolate Frog box and took out a card from the box, and he turned it over, revealing a 17 year-old boy with jet black hair with thin rimmed glasses and a faded red scar on his forehead, the boy on the card was smiling and posing his head in different ways, the title below the boy read: _Harry James Potter_.

"Cool! You got Harry Potter! So in exchange for the Cauldron Cake, I'll just take this card instead." Hiccup smirked as Merida stopped in mid-chew, her bright cyan blue eyes widening at Hiccup's recent comment, "Harry Potter? The wizard who defeated Voldemort? You can have your bloody cake, give me back ma card!" Merida shouted, throwing the cake at Hiccup, he quickly caught it with his hands and fed it to Toothless secretly, who munched on it happily.

"Haha! Yes! Ah got Harry Potter!" Merida exclaimed, holding up the card triumphantly, Hiccup smirked, and proceeded to open his other box of Cauldron Cakes and lifted the pastry to his mouth when a green Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean was thrown into his mouth, Hiccup stopped in mid-chew, tasting the bean, "Oh yuck, dirt-flavored." Hiccup grimaced in repulsion; he looked over to Merida who was holding Jack's box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and snickering behind a slender hand.

"You! Why don't you try one then!" Hiccup laughed, throwing a shiny, gray colored bean into Merida's laughing mouth, she covered her mouth in surprise and tasted the flavor cautiously, "Hmm, metal-iron flavor? Oh! When ah was a young lassie, ah always chewed on a small dagger, cut ma tongue badly, yup blood spilled everywhere." Merida nodded and shoved the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans back to Jack, who eyed her strangely, "Well, that was interesting...I don't think I would've gone to sleep without knowing that." Jack smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Rapunzel was struggling with her now untidy hair was as wild and tangled as Merida's messy tresses and she struggled to brush through them, she took a purple brush from under the folds of her dress and proceeded to brush the tousled ends of her long, golden hair, Merida eyed Rapunzel in amazement, "Yer gonna brush all of that, lassie?" Merida questioned, holding a half eaten Chocolate Frog just inches from her opened mouth.

A sad smile stretched across Rapunzel face, "Yeah I kind of have to, since it was Jack's fault, he just had to steal one of my Pumpkin Pasties!" Rapunzel glared at Jack who was happily munching on the sweet pasty, he stopped chewing and gave her a smirk, small crumbs falling from his face and his frosted fingers colored orange, Rapunzel sighed and continued to brush her hair, "How long does that usually take?" Hiccup questioned, finishing his Cauldron Cake and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Two hours." Rapunzel answered, the three of the friends' mouths hung open in surprise, more crumbs falling from Jack's pale lips. "Two hours?! It takes me about a half an hour to brush ma hair! Then ah just give up when ma mum isn't looking!" Merida exclaimed, shoving the rest of the Chocolate Frog into her mouth, she took a small brown brush from the folds of her own brush. "Here, let me help ya, ma mum gave me this before I climbed onto the train.

Rapunzel eyed Merida very cautiously, "You…want to brush my hair?" She questioned slowly, Merida nodded and grabbed a few locks of Rapunzel's long hair, "Yeah, of course I'll help ya, you're a friend after all." Merida smiled, running the small brush through Rapunzel's hair, Jack wiped his hands into some napkins, he quickly froze his hands a little and the ice melted into water, cleaning the orange pumpkin filling off of his hands.

"I'll help you too Blondie." Jack gave her a lopsided grin and ran his chilly fingers through Rapunzel's golden tresses, the coldness crept up Rapunzel's long hair and she shivered, "Jack! Why are your hands so cold?" Rapunzel questioned, swatting Jack's hands away playfully, "Umm, it's just a feeling?" Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

Rapunzel returned the smile and continued to brush through her messy hair, Hiccup took out a small brush from his furry vest and reached over to some of Rapunzel's locks when she suddenly stopped him, "Whoa whoa whoa, wait wait wait, is that an animal brush?" Rapunzel questioned, pointing to the brush in Hiccup's hands, "Well, yeah, what about it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an _animal _brush!" Rapunzel objected, yanking her hair from Hiccup's hands, Hiccup sighed, "Relax, I'm a dra-…_creature _whisperer," Hiccup corrected, feeling Toothless squirm in his pocket, "Yeah, creature whisperer, and the animals I take care of don't have any fur or hair, so this brush is perfectly clean, somewhat." Hiccup raised the brush, and shrugged his shoulders; Jack and Merida were secretly snickering next to them.

"Somewhat?" Rapunzel cried, inching herself and her long hair away from Hiccup. "Look, just trust me, okay?" Hiccup picked up several locks of her hair, and Rapunzel flinched but didn't pull away, he then proceeded to brush through Rapunzel's hair smoothly, Rapunzel calmed and stopped brushing for a moment to look at her new friends who were brushing her hair. "Hey Punz, can ah braid yer hair? It'll be easier for you to walk around." Merida questioned, looking up from her work.

Rapunzel nodded, "You know how to, right?" Rapunzel questioned, "Of course, ma mum taught me." Merida smiled and proceeded to braid the already brushed hair, Rapunzel looked over at Jack who was struggling with a small tangle, Hiccup handed Jack the animal brush he had and thanked him for the help, Merida was finishing one thick braid and Hiccup leaned over and asked Merida to teach him how to braid.

Merida agreed and they both reached for the same golden locks at the same time, their hands touching, Hiccup pulled away quickly, mumbling his sorry's quietly, his cheeks flushing a bright red, Merida blinked and a light pink blush painted her face, she shook her hand, her fiery locks falling over her face and motioned Hiccup to do the same braiding as her, Hiccup lifted his head and smiled.

Rapunzel looked over at Jack who was still brushing her long hair and noticed him starting to fall asleep, with every stroke of Hiccup's brush, he grew even sleepier, Rapunzel chuckled and tapped his cold shoulder lightly, "Jack? Hey Jack?" Rapunzel asked, Jack's back suddenly straightened and Snowdrop yowled at the sudden movement. "Hmm…yeah? What? What is it Rapunzel?" He mumbled as Snowdrop climbed down his shoulder and snuggled deep into Rapunzel tresses.

"You can stop brushing now; my hair's all straight and tidy now." Rapunzel smiled, "Hmm? Oh that's great, here Hiccup…" Jack yawned lazily and threw the brush at Hiccup, hitting him in the head, "Ow! Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed, holding his head, Jack chuckled slightly and his eyes began to close, Rapunzel rolled her eyes and grabbed his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, she fished out a dark brown bean, and put the candy into Jack's parted lips.

Jack unconsciously begins to chew the candy bean; he suddenly shot up from his seat, waking Snowdrop, "COFFEE!" He exclaims, panting heavily, Merida and Hiccup stop braiding and jump back at Jack's sudden outburst, Jack panted heavily, he ran a hand through his hair and he looked left and right to his sides and saw Rapunzel snickering into her hand. "Blondie! I didn't get much sleep, you know!" Jack laughed, snatching his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Rapunzel's hands, he grabbed a jelly bean that was colored as the sky, and he popped it into his mouth, thinking it would taste like clouds, "Oh gross! Sardines!" Jack exclaimed and Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup burst out in laughter, he chuckled and shoved the small box to them, they eyed him cautiously, still giggling under whispers.

"Well go on then, I can't finish them all by myself!" Jack laughed, they each grabbed a handful of jelly beans and ate each one at a time to taste the flavor, "Whoa, hazelnut! Mmm!" Rapunzel smiled, "Ech, Soap! Ah don't know if this taste is supposed to be bad or good." Merida stuck out her tongue and laughed as Hiccup put a dark golden jelly bean into his mouth, "Ugh, liver! Why do I keep getting the terrible ones?" Hiccup grimaced and sagged his shoulders.

Jack laughed at the three of them and unconsciously placed a white jelly bean into his mouth, he chewed the small candy slowly, "What flavor did you get, Jack?" Rapunzel questioned, the three of his new friends leaned in with interested faces, and a smirk was slowly forming on to his face, "Well? What does it taste like? Tell us!" Merida exclaimed, Jack swallowed and grinned at his friends.

"It tastes like…a snow day."

* * *

**So...I think that for most people this was a waste of their good time because all the Big Four is doing in this chapter is hanging out and eating candy, but that's the only thing you're supposed to do when you're on a long train ride to a magical school right? I mean the train scenes in the movies are alot shorter than the ones I am writing about now and you may think that the next chapters will be one scene at a time, hopefully not but even I don't know what will happen next, possibly the sorting ceremony? Shh,,,you didn't see or hear anything, R&R please! And no flames! Also I don't own, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave or Harry Potter and its characters. See you soon! -MiMi**


	7. NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER

**Hai there! THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! SO TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T WANT READ THIS FILLER/DISCUSSION, PLEASE SKIP THIS AND CONTINUE ON WITH YOUR LIVES i DO NOT WANT TO WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS TIME BY MAKING YOU READ THIS YOU DO NOT HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, THAT IS ALL UNTIL FURTHER UPDATION OF THIS FANFIC AND YES I AM AWARE THAT LAST WORD IS NOT REAL BUT IT'S COOL, SORRY IT WAS JUST LIKE BOOM! POPPED INTO MY HEAD.**

**...**

**Are you still there? Good. As you all should know, just recently my laptop crashed on me when I was completing the 11th chapter of this Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons at Hogwarts fic of wonderful movies of which I unfortunately do not own, and so forth I have lost most of my chapters and ideas for my story, the good news is that I successfully transferred most of the ideas I have for the WWOSAC to my IPod, but I will not be able to continue writing this on my IPod because it is also as unstable as my laptop, I am currently writing little by little on my roommate's netbook. **

**No, I am not closing this fanfic story, I have received many inspiring reviews from all my supporters and I am not giving up on this story until it is finished until all you ROTBTD supporting viewers are entertained and satisfied, I thank you all for the inspiring reviews and messages! :D To be honest when I first started this story, I didn't think many people would actually read and enjoy my story but even though the story is seven chapters in and the real story has barely started, i'm glad there are people out there who enjoy my writing! :.)**

**Anywaaay, that's all I really have to say for now, so be in tuned for a longer chapter, hopefully in a few several days that will be coming from my roommate's netbook, um, thanks for your support I will see you soon, Bai! -MiMi**

**I'm sorry that's not all it! XD It's not really for my story but it is an important issue concerning The Big Four, I don't know if you guys already now this but, **_**Frozen**_** is an upcoming 3D animated disney movie that will be distributed by Walt Disney Animation Studios on November 27th, 2013 this year. The story follows a girl with a name known as Princess Anna, the twelfth Disney Princess, Alias: Anna the Ice Princess,**

* * *

**straight from wiki/Anna - **

**Anna is the youngest Princess of a kingdom, she from her childhood though close with her sister Elsa, had no knowledge of her sister's ice powers.**

**The day of Elsa's coronation arrives and her ice powers are somehow revealed in front of everyone as she freezes everything around her, to Anna's devastation Elsa fearfully hides herself away in a far off ice castle, cursing Anna in the hurried process.**

**When Anna is cursed by her estranged sister, the cold-hearted Snow Queen, Anna's only hope of reversing the curse is to survive a perilous but thrilling journey across an icy and unforgiving landscape. Joined by a rugged, thrill-seeking outdoorsman, his one antlered reindeer and a hapless snowman, Anna must race against time, conquer the elements and battle an army of menacing snowmen if she ever hopes to melt her frozen heart.**

* * *

**So, I know what you're probably thinking, "Yay! New disney princess! Sounds pretty cool!" right? or something along those lines, but there is a few things I noticed about her, Princess Anna has a close appearance to Princess Rapunzel from **_**Tangled,**_******except for the 70ft of long, golden hair, she is **_**free-spirited, optimistic, fearless, **_**almost sounds like Rapunzel, right? They even have a close hair color too. At first I was thinking "Yay! New Disney princess!" but then I looked at the plot of **_**Frozen **_**and Princess Anna's background, and I realized that this new movie could drastically change the Big Four's fandom majorly.**

**One: They both look alike and have somewhat the same kind of personality. Two: The Princess has to deal with ice so it could also change the Jackunzel, Jarida and Hijack shippings and she could be possibly shipped with Jack Frost. Three: Some people of the internet who have heard of this movie consider the new-coming Princess Anna to be a new part of the Big Four fandom.**

**I'm not hating on this movie I was just wondering what would happen when this movie comes out on November 27th this year, in fact I am eagerly awaiting it, but my main concern is that I fear that she might change the Big Four fandom, I could be over-thinking this but I was just wondering, anyway, I want to hear your opinions on this matter so R&R! And no flames! (Though this is not a real chapter) See you soon for reals this time! :) -MiMi**

**For more information for ****_Frozen, _****click here: wiki/Anna**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sorting Ceremony

**Hai! MiMi here! I am so so super duper sorry for not updating for awhile! Thank you all so much for leaving me supporting and inspiring reviews, I listened to Someday Things Will Change by Lily Sevin and it inspired me to write and I tried to make this chapter a lot longer than I usually do, also this chapter should be a little more interesting because I am introducing other characters and maybe a little something else, you will have to read and find out! I do not own the characters of Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon or Harry Potter… Please enjoy! Also the picture is mine, follow me on Deviantart! User: Tannacat (I can't put link)  
**

* * *

The afternoon sun looked like a big bright orange fireball setting behind the clouds of the faraway mountains; the skies were painted with vivid colors of reds, and oranges, fading away into beautiful shades of purples, preparing the way for the impending chilly nighttime. Rapunzel's long golden hair wrapped around the compartment, setting of a faint glimmer.

The Hogwarts Express was chugging across the country, the sounds bounced between the mountains and met with the ears of Rapunzel and Jack, the compartments and windows shook with every movement of the red train. Merida and Hiccup were fast asleep warmly wrapped in the golden locks of Rapunzel's hair.

Everything was quiet and peaceful, despite the past outbursts and candy consumptions of the past hour, colorful wrappers and boxes littered the ground of the compartment, the door was unlocked and with every movement of the train, the door smacked the edge of the door loudly each time, Jack lazily reached up the door and hastily locked it, slightly annoyed with the continuous oncoming sounds.

Rapunzel's delicate hands were placed onto her lap, her eyes were getting droopy through each moment, and she wrapped a few locks of her hair around herself as the weather got chillier by the second. This of course wasn't Jack's fault for once, he was too tired to go out and spread frosted fun to the rest of the kids in the world, he couldn't sleep either, with a sigh he placed his head on the crook of his wooden staff and stared out through the window, the sun had finally set behind the clouds and the stars of the night were slowly coming into the view and the day lights faded into a deep violet.

The moon's light beamed on him and Jack smirked tiredly, "Hey Manny," Jack whispered, trying hard to not to wake up the others. Rapunzel's eyes shot open but she just laid there in her seat, staring up at the shining moon. _Who is Jack talking to?_ The blonde thought in confusion, she wrapped her hair tightly around her self and listened as Jack began to speak again,

"I don't know if you know but, I made three new friends, and they seem really nice to me, they are all completely insane though." Rapunzel chuckled lightly at the thought. "One has long beautiful hair; I swear it's like 70 feet long! Her name is Rapunzel, it's a pretty and unique name, and I think it suits her…" Jack trailed off and Rapunzel felt her face flush a light pink.

The moon shined even brighter and Jack chuckled, "Don't laugh at me Manny, I just think she's…interesting." Jack paused and looked over at Rapunzel, she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, Rapunzel's heart beat quickly and she held her breath, wondering if Jack had heard her, Jack just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the moon.

"There's also this boy, who's about the same age as me, probably a bit younger, he has a strange name, it's Hiccup, he's really scrawny and really shy when it comes to new people, he had a bizarre confrontation with Rapunzel, he introduced himself and she, get this, pointed a _frying pan_ to his neck! It was hilarious!" Jack laughed lightly and clutched onto his wooden staff.

Rapunzel put a hand to her mouth tokeep herself from laughing, slightly grasped the handle of her frying pan to her chest. "Haha, yeah, there's this other girl; and she has the craziest red hair I have ever seen! Her name is Merida and she's from Scotland, she seems to have a unique skill in archery and maybe a slight interest in Hiccup, just saying." Jack sat his staff next to him and placed his hand on a sleeping Snowdrop; Rapunzel held a hand to her mouth and chuckled lightly.

"I'm not used to friends, but when I'm around them, they are really welcome and friendly to me and I feel really warm inside and…it actually feels really good, I don't truly understand this feeling but I just think it's time for _something different_." Jack yawned and leaned back in his seat, he put his barefoot feet onto the seat and curled up into a comfortable ball, "Good night…Manny, wish me luck…in Hogwarts…." Jack whispered, his eyes drooped and the world around him grew dark, Jack finally closed his heavy eyelids and fell fast asleep.

After a few moments of silence, Rapunzel shot up from her comfortable position like an arrow, quickly and silently, she eyed the moon that shined through the windows brightly, the train's whistle blew loudly in the distance, spewing gray smoke into the night. Rapunzel glanced back at Jack and smiled warmly, she wrapped some of her hair around him, he shifted in his sleep and grumbled, he clutched his staff close to him, Rapunzel gave a quiet chuckle and glanced at Merida and Hiccup.

Merida was softly snoring on Hiccup's shoulder, Hiccup looked a bit uncomfortable and Merida's face was slipping and her face looked a little distorted by the weight on Hiccup's skinny shoulders, but both had small smiles stretched across their faces, Rapunzel smiled even brighter, and pulled her golden hair back around her shoulders, a small squeak was heard in Rapunzel's ears and small green reptile emerged from the curtains of Rapunzel's hair.

"It's okay Pascal, you can come out now, they are really nice to me and they don't seem like they want my hair," Rapunzel smiled, taking the scaly chameleon onto her slender finger, Pascal gazed nervously at Jack and Hiccup, his small eyes were darting back and forth between the two of them, he looked up at Rapunzel and squeaked nervously, "No, they aren't ruffians, or thugs." Rapunzel laughed, hugging her frying pan close to her chest.

Pascal rolled his eyes and his bright green color changed to dark crimson red, he motioned towards to the two boys with his tail and opened his mouth trying to reproduce a vicious face with pointy teeth. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "No, they don't have pointy teeth, though Jack's teeth are surprisingly…white, he doesn't have pointy teeth at all, and they sparkle as the freshly fallen snow!" Rapunzel smiled, hugging her sides.

Pascal gave a low gurgle and smiled mischievously, he pointed his green tail at Jack's sleeping form, then to Rapunzel, Rapunzel flushed a light scarlet, 'N-No! It's not like that, Pascal!" Pascal just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Rapunzel, "Pascal!" Rapunzel hissed under her voice. The green chameleon just rolled his eyes and crawled back into Rapunzel hair.

Rapunzel gave out a sigh of relief and looked back out her window, the moon was almost at its highest peak, and she guessed it was about nine o' clock, she turned on the light of the compartment, waking Hiccup from his slumber, and yawned, "What's going on?" He asked sleepily, stretching his arms over his head.

"I think we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon!" Rapunzel hopped excitedly in her seat and Hiccup smacked his lips tiredly, he looked to his right and Merida was resting her head on his shoulder, a small smile stretched across Hiccup's face, he nudged Merida gently, "Hey, Merida, wake up." Hiccup whispered softly, Merida groaned and shot her hand up, accidentally punching Hiccup in the face.

"Oww!" Hiccup winced and held his red cheek; Merida sat up and stretched, "What did ah miss?" She asked, "We're almost there! I'm so excited!" Rapunzel squealed, she looked over to Jack's comfortable sleeping form, she smiled, he was sleeping so peacefully, for once he actually seemed like a delicate immature child, it would be a shame if someone were to wake him up from his snooze.

Rapunzel smirked mischievously and obtained Pascal from her golden hairand placed the small reptile onto Jack's cold shoulder, Pascal glanced at Jack then looked his eyes to Rapunzel and raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel smiled and beckoned him to continue, he let out a small gurgle and looked back to Jack, and he gave a small sigh and opened his small mouth and his slimy pink tongue shot out into Jack's ear.

Jack shot up from the compartment seat abruptly, accidentally flicking Pascal off of his shoulder, breathing heavily, "Gah! W-What? Where?" Jack gasped looking around the compartment at the three of his friends. Rapunzel had a hand to her face and she was laughing uncontrollably, Hiccup just sat there chuckling with a small smile and Merida was still trying to wake herself up.

"Blondie! What did you do to me?" Jack laughed, rubbing his left ear with the palm of his hand, Pascal climbed up onto the compartment seat and gave a low growl, "And what is that?" Jack questioned, pointing at the green chameleon, Pascal narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out very quickly, before Jack could figure out what was happening, Rapunzel scooped up Pascal into her hands and smiled warmly. "Guys, this is Pascal! My pet chameleon!" Rapunzel set Pascal onto her lap and Jack eyed the chameleon suspiciously.

Hiccup placed a friendly hand on the scaly reptile, "Hey Buddy! I'm Hiccup! It's nice to meet you." Hiccup smiled and Pascal gave a small welcoming growl, _He's kind of like Toothless_. Hiccup thought in content. Jack stood up and opened the compartment doors and sat back down into his seat, "Everyone awake now? Merida?" Jack questioned, giving a smile to a yawning Merida. "Yup, I'm awake now." Merida stretched her arms up.

Suddenly a boy, who seemed a little bit older than them, walked into the compartment doorway, he had untidy jet black hair, and bright green eyes and was wearing the crimson red and gold colored third-year Gryffindor uniform. "Hey, you know you guys should be changing into your uniforms, we are expected to arrive at Hogwarts shortly." The boy grinned at the four of them.

Merida gasped loudly and the four people in the compartment turned their attention to the flaming red-head. "Holy cricket, yer Albus Potter! The son of the great wizard who defeated Voldemort, Harry Potter!" Merida exclaimed, pointing a finger at the surprised third-year. Albus held up his hands and smiled, "Please, call me Al, and thank you for acknowledging me and my father."

"I'm Merida Dunbroch! It's nice to meet ya!" Merida jumped out of her seat and walked up to Al, extending a hand, he took Merida's hand and shook it furiously, "It's nice to meet you too, Merida." He grinned. Rapunzel shot out of her seat and hopped over to the Potter, she grabbed his hand and shakes it, "I'm Rapunzel! It truly is an honor!" She exclaimed. "My name's Hiccup, nice to meet you." Hiccup smiles and shakes Al's hand friendly.

Al chuckled at the three's introductions, "Well, like I said, you guys should get into your robes soon;we set off to Hogwarts right when this train stops," Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup all nodded and walked passed Al, and into the busy hallway, "Okay! I guess we'll see you later, Al?" Rapunzel beamed, scooping up her long golden hair.

"Yeah! I'll be looking forward to it!" Al smiled and waved to the leaving party, once they were lost into the crowd of bustling wizards, he stopped smiling and turned to Jack, who was still sitting in the compartment, "And what's your name?" Al questioned, smiling and extending a friendly hand, Jack stood up and proceeded to walk to the compartment door, "Jack, Jack Frost, now if you'll excuse me I have to-"Jack started, but Al gently grabbed his shoulder and leaned down to whisper into Jack's cold ear.

"_Jack Frost, the headmaster wishes to see you right after the Welcoming Feast, he and the other guardians wish to speak to you about important matters concerning this school._" Jack stopped in his tracks and smirked, "So, good old North told you about me and the guardians am I right?" He questioned. Al frowned and continued to speak in a low voice, as small first-years ran past Al's back.

"_This is serious, Jack, this term is about to start, and Professor Toothiana is considering this school to be unsafe, many students don't have any homes or parents to go home to, Hogwarts is their only safe haven during their seven school years, something is threatening the school and it has to do with the reasons that this school was formed for._" Al's voice grew moodily grave and Jack's eyes widened in horror.

_All those kids, all the darkness and loneliness…_Jack thought horridly, his mischievous smirk faded and his face grew serious. Jack turned to his upper classman, "They need my help, right?" Jack questioned, he clutched his frosted staff nervously, and Snowdrop was silently listening in Jack's blue hood. Al slowly nodded, Jack's shoulders drooped and he gave out a heaved sigh.

Al gave a friendly smile and ruffled the small boy's white hair. "Just be sure that you enjoy your terms at Hogwarts, they're your friends, right?" He motioned towards the hall, his three new friends were chatting with another third year, she had shoulder-length ginger hair and her uniform was, blue and silver from Ravenclaw. Jack nodded and looked back at Al.

"Also, there are a lot of fun hidden adventures inside that school, so if you want to go looking for them, I'll be glad to lend you my father's _Invisibility Cloak_." Al gave Jack a wink and Jack widened his eyes, "Invisibility Cl-"Jack was smiling broadly but Al quickly covered his mouth as Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup made their way over to them. "Oh, hey guys! How are the uniforms?" Al grinned nervously, removing his hand away from Jack's mouth.

Hiccup tugged at the sleeves of his uniform uncomfortably, "These are…okay…a little uncomfortable than I'm used to but I guess its okay!" Hiccup shrugged his skinny shoulders. Merida fidgeted under the layers of clothes, "And we hafta wear uniform this every day?" Merida grimaced in great discomfort. "Oh you'll get used to it, Merida! I know I am! I absolutely love this cloak!" Rapunzel beamed, spinning in a small circle, watching her cloak billow out around her.

Al smiled at the four and then patted Jack's back and put an arm over his cold shoulders, "Well, this has been a great gathering of new friends, but I have to go tell the other new students about uniforms, and Jack, I think you should be getting changed too, see you guys later!" Al called and walked into the busy hall of busy students. "Bye Al!" Rapunzel called out, and waved.

The three friends turned back to a grinning Jack, "Er, aren't ya gonna get dressed into your uniform?" Merida questioned, Jack snapped out of his daze and looked back at the three, "Oh, um, yeah, that's what I was going to do, but Al stopped to talk to me." Jack replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously. The trio eyed him strangely but then Rapunzel spoke up, "Okay, then go ahead Jack, we'll be waiting here, I can take care of Snowdrop for now." Rapunzel smiled.

Jack stopped mid-path in the hallway, and turned back to grin at his friends, he set his staff against the hallway windows and reaches behind his back and pulls out a fluffy Snowdrop, before setting him down, Jack whispered into Snowdrop's twitching ears, "_If anything happens, give me a meow on the wind, Hogwarts is being threatened, take every precaution._" Snowdrop meowed in understanding and Jack set him onto the ground, Snowdrop trotted over to Rapunzel and she scooped him up into her arms.

"See ya Jack! We'll be waiting!" Rapunzel called, "Don't take too long, Frost!" Merida shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth and receiving awkward glances from surrounding witches and wizards, Jack turn back but lifted up a hand, signaling that he understood them. After Jack disappeared into a train bathroom, the three walked back into the compartment and closed the doors.

_What did Al mean by "threatened", could it be fear? No, he doesn't exist, remember Jack? No one believes in the Boogeyman, so he shouldn't even exist, but is it possible that he can? I mean North, Kangaroo, Sandy, Tooth and I exist, so how can I be so sure that he isn't? _ Jack shivered at the thought and pulled his blue hoodie over his head and stared at it, he ran his fingers through the smooth fabric and closes his eyes for a moment, basking in recent memories.

~Jack's Memory with Jamie Bennett~

_"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, and tweaks his nose. "Who's Jack Frost?" The boy named Jamie asks,_

_"No one, honey. It's just an expression." Jamie's mother replies, Jack's smile dropped feeling offended. "Hey." Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off._

_"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack repeats, feeling slightly angered. Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the perfect snowball._

_He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. Jack throws the snowball and it goes flying through the air and *BOOF!*, the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, irritated, and turns, his face then changes and a mischievous blue sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical had just happened. "Okay, who threw that?" Jamie laughed. Jack flied in and landed amongst the group of kids. "Well, wasn't Bigfoot kiddo."_

_Jamie scans the area for his perpetrator; his eyes land on a couple of kids making snow barricades, a boy with big glasses suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground. "Ow!" A girl with pig tails and a pink hat steps forward and *BOOF!*, A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. The girl's face changes, and mischievous blue sparkles in her eyes. "Jamie Bennett! No fair!" She shouts, "You struck first!" Jamie laughs._

_"Oh!" One of the twin boys exclaim, Suddenly, Caleb, the other twin gets struck in the side of the head with one of Jac__k's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh at his brother. "Free for all!" Jack shouts, even though he knows they can't hear him and just like that a snowball fight is declared, the kids pummeled each other with snowballs mercilessly. "Alright, who needs ammo?" Jack asks, supplying the kids with more snowballs._

_The snowball fight ends with Jack leading Jamie and his sled and crashing into a statue with snow and losing a tooth, "Cool! A Tooth!" Jamie exclaims, "Dude that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!" A random kid shouts._

_"Oh, no..." Jack's smile disappears, "I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie smiles, "Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy that was me!" Jack desperately calls out; the kids don't hear him and they walk away talking and laughing, and the weather around Burgess becomes colder as Jack's frustration grows._

~End of memory~

"Hey man, you're taking forever, are you okay in there?" A voice from a stranger outside the door asks, Jack snaps out of his memories and faces the door, "N-No I'm fine, just caught with the zipper, that's all." Jack laughs nervously. There is no response and jack lets out a relieved sigh, he places his hoodie on the coat hook on the door and buttons up a white-collared shirt.

A few moments later and Jack steps out from the bathroom and joins his three friends in their compartment, Jack places his familiar blue hoodie and his brown pants into his luggage and steps through compartment door and sits down, "I'm not used to wearing so many layers." Jack grimaces in uneasiness, tugging off his warm cloak and holding onto his chilly staff in easy comfort of coldness.

"Aye, me neither! At least it's not a frilly dress! Sorry Rapunzel." Merida laughs and Rapunzel pulls her cloak tightly around her shoulders uneasily. Hiccup just lets out a deep sigh and looks out the window, Toothless is safely placed in the hood of his uniform, Jack rests his cheek on the crook of his wooden staff and stares up at the bright moon, its light beams on just the four of them and he smiles warmly.

The Hogwarts Express pulls into the Hogsmede Train Station around ten o' clock, an hour after all students have changed into their school uniforms, the trains comes to a complete stop and the train's whistle blew loudly into the night air, the train's heat could be seen through the coldness of the night, and smoke and steam billowed out from the train, which was strange since the train was run on magic.

Students step off of the train hurriedly and Professor Bunnymundwalks along the trains' side aisle with a bright green lantern, his big bunny feet tread across the sidewalk path and he is swinging the lantern back in forth, motioning his furry paws to a great massive castle across a vast black lake. The four of them step off of the train and Jack walks up to the tall pooka, a mischievous smirk stretched on his face.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Right this way, please! Come on now! Hurry up!" Professor Bunnymund ushered several lost little first years to the way of the BlackLake, he received many suspicious glances but most of them didn't care for his strange appearance which Jack seemed to respect, he ran a hand through his white tousled hair and smirked.

"Hey Kangaroo." Jack greeted, the pooka's shoulders tensed up and he turned around cautiously, he held the green lantern close to his face, "What do you want, _Frost_?" Professor Bunnymund asked, stretching Jack's last name with a low hiss. Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Nothing, _Bunny_, I talked to Al Potter on the train today." Jack's smirk faded and he face grew serious.

Professor Bunnymund lowered the green lantern from his face and straightened his standing position; he lowered himself down to Jack's height and shined the lantern's green light into Jack's eyes, illuminating his face a green glow. "Potter's kid? Yeah, I figured he would spill before we got to ya." Bunnymund took out his red boomerang and lightly pressed the weapon to Jack chest.

"Jack, I'm sure Potter told ya, but as North mentioned earlier, these are dark times there ain't no denying that our world has perhaps faced no greater threat than it does today, the Wizarding World's young wizards are in grave danger, we can't tell ya almost everything, but just be careful for now." Professor Bunnymund smiled then patted Jack's back.

Jack's face stood untouched and he put a hand to his chin thinking in deep thought, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida walked up to the two of them, "Hi! Mr.…Professor...er?" Rapunzel looked up at the tall pooka, "Bunnymund, it's Professor Bunnymund at your service, little Sheila." Bunnymund smiled and patted Punzie's little golden head and she beamed friendly.

"Yer huge! Almost half Mord'u's height!" Merida pointed, Professor Bunnymund sweat-dropped, "Right then, to the boats!" Professor Bunnymund motioned to the Black Lake, several wooden bewitched boats were transporting many first years across the vast black lake were a large looming castle was placed. "Boats?" Hiccup questioned. The four said their goodbyes to Professor Bunnymund and ran to the shore of the BlackLake and climbed into the last bewitched boat remaining, Rapunzel and Jack in the front of the boat and Hiccup and Merida following in behind.

Rapunzel jumped up and clung on the front part of the wooden boat just as it started to move, Jack smirked at Rapunzel and watched as Merida and Hiccup desperately tried to hold onto the edges of the rocking boat. Rapunzel stood on her tippy toes and smiled brightly as clearer detail of the large castle came into view. "Whoaaa!" They all chorus.

Professor Bunnymund meets the new first years by the bank of the Black Lake, and he leads the students over to the school, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack, all run to the front of the crowd and are the first to enter Hogwarts, the students walk up the flight of stairs and a bright multi-colored hummingbird hybrid is stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them, "Hello there and welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Toothiana and in just a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates!" Professor Toothiana greeted friendlily, the new students marveled at her beautiful vivid wings.

"But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points! Any rule breaking, and you will lose points! At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup! Please wait here and let us prepare for your arrival!" Professor Toothiana smiled brightly and dashed back into the Great Hall.

After the big doors close behind Professor Toothiana, the students go into a loud clatter of whispers and murmurs, Jack's name is tossed between the first years and Jack looks around suspiciously, clutching his wooden staff slightly. Suddenly a boy pushes through the crowd to meet up with Jack, he is wearing the same plain uniform and he has shaggy dark brown hair that falls a bit into his light brown eyes. "It's true then, what they're saying about you, a new hottie has come to Hogwarts, this time with white hair." The boy smirks and sticks out a hand.

"I'm Rider, Flynn Rider; this is Mutton Chops and Eye Patch." The boy motions to two tall ginger heads behind him and Rapunzel cowers behind Jack, readying her black frying pan. "I can help you fit in with the purebloods; you really don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." The boy nods to Merida and Hiccup, Hiccup tries his best to hold an angry Merida back.

"I can help you there, and hey! I could probably teach you my 'smolder', now what do you say, friend." The boy named Flynn grinned at the boy and Jack looked down at his extended hand cautiously. Jack looks back to his three new friends and turns to Flynn. "I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, pretty boy." Jack takes Rapunzel hand and walks over to Merida and Hiccup; he turns back to Flynn and flashes him a mischievous smirk. Flynn glares and then a lopsided smile spreads across his lips, he walks over to the group of four and grabs Rapunzel's wrist harshly towards him, causing her to yelp in surprise. "How about you, Blondie, wanna join the purebloods?" Flynn tugs on Rapunzel arm and she is pulled dangerously up close to his face, Jack's eyes narrow and he grabs Rapunzel's hand gently and pulls her away from Flynn's 'smolder'.  
"Uh-oh." Hiccup mumbles as Merida stifles back a laugh.

Flynn was about to retort something back to Jack, when Professor Toothiana opened the large doors to the Great Hall and motioned her arms to the students, "We are ready for you now!" Professor Toothiana announces proudly and the crowd of new students follows her through the doors and into the Great Hall, there were four long tables with many students of different ages and wearing uniforms of either red, yellow, blue or green, all wearing black pointy caps.

Merida looked up at the high ceiling of the huge Great Hall and gasped loudly in wonder and in amazement, the other three of the quartet heard Merida's astonished gasp and followed her gaze to the ceiling and seemed like it was open to the night sky, millions of stars littered the night sky and the Moon shined brightly down on the four of them. "The ceiling isn't real; its name is The Enchanted Ceiling, just bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts: a History_." Hiccup informed his friends. Rapunzel popped up behind Hiccup and grinned.

"Oh! I read about that too! It is said that the mimicry of the of the sky outside is so exact that, at first glance, one would believe that there is no ceiling at all, and that the Hall simply opens upon the heavens!" Rapunzel added, hooking an arm around Merida's shoulders and waving her hand towards the ceiling. "Bloody hell!" Merida exclaims.

"Now, before we begin, Professor North would like to say a few words please!" Professor Toothiana chirped as Professor North rose from the main table, his big belly bumping into the table and accidentally tipping over some of the professor's goblets, spilling Pumpkin Juice and Butter beer in different directions. After muttering a few apologies and receiving stifled giggles and chuckles from the student audience, Professor North clears his throat and the students grow silent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor North announced proudly, gesturing his white haired muscular arms out that seemed friendly and welcoming, a few first years laughed at his thick Russian accent and some older superiors jabbed them with forks to keep them quiet. "Before we begin Sorting Ceremony and Welcoming Feast for first years, I wish to inform all students that Forbidden Forest and 7th floor corridor on the left hand side, are strictly off limits and if whom caught by Professor Bunnymund here, will receive detention with Fluffy, thank you." Professor North placed his arms at his side and sat down in his chair. "Who's Fluffy?" Jack snickered to Hiccup who was also trying to stifle a laugh, a Gryffindor student leaned over to them and whispered, "Believe me, you don't want to know." The boys' faces paled and they turned their attention over to Professor Toothiana who pulled out a long scroll from her multi-colored robes.

"When I call your name, please come up to this stool, where I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses!" Professor Toothiana beamed in excitement, and then rolled the long scroll out onto the floor. "Merida Dunbroch!" Professor Toothiana's melodic voice rang out through the Great Hall, Merida bit her cheek and clenched her fists nervously, Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup gave her looks of encouragement and urged her to go on.

With a deep breath, Merida walked up to the stool where Professor Toothiana was waiting patiently, and with a friendly smile stretched across her face, the hummingbird professor gently lifted the Sorting Hat off of the stool for Merida to sit and placed it onto her fiery red head, a few girls in the first year group pointed and laughed, Merida's eyes narrowed and before she could react, the hat atop her scarlet mane began to move and talk.

_You seem a little nervous, don't you? Merida, first born descendant of Clan Dunbroch._ Merida put a hand to her mouth and gasped in surprise, "How did ya know?" Merida asked aloud, _I have the ability to use Legilimancy, a skill to interpret one's thoughts and respond to them. _Merida removed her hand from her mouth and smirked thoughtfully, "What do ya know 'bout me, sorting hat?" Merida asked the old hat. _Hmm, I know that, in the past, a bear had attacked your family, leaving your poor dear father with one leg. _Merida could feel the hat talking and moving her head in every which way, making her slightly dizzy.

_I know that you have a very unique skill of archery, that you climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls, I can see munch courage and __**Bravery **__in you, better make it…_Merida bit her lip , almost causing it to bleed, anticipation wrung her stomach around and made her feel very nervous. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat pronounced, the table of crimson and gold stood up and cheered loudly, a huge grin broke onto Merida's face as the Sorting Hat was lifted off of her red head and she bounced out of the seat, running to join the table of her fellow housemates.

Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup cheered the loudest out of the first years and then quieted down after Merida sat down at her table, awaiting the next sortment. "Jack Frost!"

Professor Toothiana announced happily and almost too enthusiastically, shooting only Jack, with a friendly genuine smile. Rapunzel gave him a high five and thumbs up as Hiccup playfully shoved Jack forward, Jack smirked and walked up to the stool and Professor Toothiana placed the Sorting Hat onto Jack's messy mop of white hair. _You are not alive. _The hat's voice cut through Jack's thoughts, surprising and startling him, just a little. "Yeah, what did you expect? White hair, pale skin, can control snow and ice? Hey is it cold up there Mr. Hat?" Jack whispered up to the hat. _I see that you have been through much heartache and confusion, you do not know of whom you originally were, you have lost something very precious and you are lost and invisible to yourself and the world. _Jack stopped smirking and his face grew very solemn.

_Though you have lost that precious, you did something that the Man in the Moon has chosen you especially for, you have many great talents and you seem like you want to prove yourself, I see much **Ambition** and Cleverness inside of you, I know just where to put you…_Jack bit his knuckle nervously and clutched his wooden staff in his left hand. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced, only a few students from the Slytherin table clapped for Jack except for one boy, who stood up and cheered as loud as he could. "Yeah! We got Frost!"

Jack made his way over to the boy and sat down next to him, "I'm James Sirius Potter, nice to meet you, Jack Frost." The boy named James stuck out a hand and smiled, he had jet black hair and bright brown eyes, he was wearing the fourth year Slytherin robes and he wore the same mischievous lopsided grin that Jack always had plastered on his face. Jack shook James' hand and returned the grin; he knew he was going to like this guy.

"Rapunzel Gothel!" Professor Toothiana's voice rang out through the hall, Jack and Merida turned their attention from their housemates to Rapunzel, who took her seat at the stool, many rude laughs and comments were whispered around the room, things like: _"Rapunzel? Isn't that a name for German lettuce? Look at her hair! It's so unnaturally long! Who does that?" _where heard around the room.

Merida glared at the giggling first years who was sitting behind her and jabbed them in their sides, Jack's eyes narrowed and he clutched his staff angrily, Hiccup gave a disapproving look to the laughing students around him but before any of them could do anything, Professor Toothiana gently placed the sorting hat onto Rapunzel's golden head.

_You have a unique gift, a magical ability, something that others would strive to obtain. _Rapunzel gasped lightly and cowered under the talking hat, stroking a lock of her golden hair nervously, "Are there ruffians and thugs who will try to steal my hair here?" Rapunzel questioned in a low voice. The hat chuckled, its wrinkling creases shifting in each little movement. _No one here will try to steal your hair here, Hogwarts is a welcoming and friendly school, and even some Slytherins here are very nice and caring. _The hat motioned towards James Potter.

Rapunzel smiled lightly and nodded slowly in understanding, not saying a word as the Sorting Hat began to speak again. _I can see you are very talented and have quite a skill with art and also that you have acquired a vast education in many subjects, most especially Literature, but, you are suffering from a curiosity to see more than the view in front of you, you long for complete freedom for you have spent your entire life in a cold tower. _Rapunzel's eyes widened and she looked down at her petite hands in her lap.

_But beware, some who know of your gift will keep secrets hidden from you, secrets that could change how you live your life forever, these secrets affect your life very gravely and so I warn you, Rapunzel, that you don't go off on your own and trust people too easily. _Rapunzel felt fear twist in her stomach and chills go down her spine and before she could say anything, the sorting hat began to talk again.

_Your interesting abilities match those of the house of…_Rapunzel felt air getting caught in her throat, and she glanced around uneasily. "RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat pronounced. A huge smile grew upon Rapunzel's face and she bounced off of her seat to join her housemates, forgetting about the Sorting Hat's informing words. After Rapunzel's house table had completed their welcoming applause to her, Rapunzel sat down next to a girl with clear blue eyes and long scarlet hair fixed into a low ponytail; and she was wearing a blue and bronze third-year uniform, Rapunzel had thought the girl almost looked like Merida.

The girl turned towards Rapunzel and stuck out a hand, "Hi, Rosie Weasley is my name, nice to meet you Rapunzel!" Rapunzel gladly took Rosie's hand and shook it, she suddenly felt tiny shocks of electricity shoot up her arm and towards the top of her hand, Rapunzel let go of Rosie's hand in an instant and felt the top of her frizzled hair in horror as Rosie burst out laughing. "Haha! Electric Shock Shake! Gets 'em every time!" Rosie exclaimed laughing, she took the practical joke item off of her hand and shoves it into her robes.

Rapunzel gave out a little squeak as she tried to pat down the frizzing hairs; Rosie snickered and pulled her wooden wand out from the folds of her robes, "Here, let me help you." Rosie pointed her wand at Rapunzel, and cleared her throat, "_Diminuendo._" Rosie flicked and swished her wand and tapped Rapunzel's frizzed hair, Rapunzel gasped as her hair went back to her normal state. Rapunzel patted her hair just in case and began to laugh, she turned towards a laughing Rosie and they began to talk about different spells.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" Professor Toothiana announced happily, Hiccup winced as many stifled laughs and insults were heard around the room, and he didn't like it one bit. Hiccup pushed his way through the crowd and once he sat down on the stool, the Great Hall went up in loud whispers, Professor North banged his spoon against his drink to settle the students down and they quieted once the Sorting Hat was placed onto Hiccup's head.

_Ah…you are a Viking. _The sorting hat's voice startled Hiccup, almost making him fall out of his seat. "Um, well yes, I am." Hiccup whispered a little nervously. _You are more special than a Viking; you went against your father's wishes just to help a most hated creature, you befriended them, and even help kill a most dangerous creature, but you lost your leg to that cause, it was courageous but also reckless, I might even consider putting you in Gryffindor or Slytherin of which you seem to belong to. _Hiccup wrung his hands together nervously and gulped loudly, "What exactly do you mean by that?" He questioned. _The Four Founders filled me with every personality, ability and qualities, so that each student could be placed in the appropriate house, for example, Gryffindor, being brave and being reckless are two different meanings, but almost share the same capabilities._

_From the moment I was placed onto your head, I sensed you had a strong and powerful feeling that you wanted to be placed in Gryffindor, just as you fathers and forefathers had been placed, but let me ask you something, Hiccup? _Hiccup bit his lip and remained silent. _What do you want? Where do you think you belong? No matter which house you will be placed in will not disappoint your father, but instead will make him prouder, because you will break tradition and belong to something different and more unique than the House of Brave and Reckless. Which is it, Hiccup?_

The Hogwarts students outside the enclosed mind conversation between the Sorting Hat and Hiccup were still and silent, Hiccup had one of the longest hatstall in the history of Hogwarts Sorting ceremonies and everyone was eager to hear which house this unique wizard belonged to. After a few moments of silence, the students and professors heard the Sorting Hat heave out a long sigh of exhaustion and opened its crumpled wrinkles to speak, everyone leaned their heads in curiosity when the Sorting Hat suddenly shouted…"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The house of yellow and black stood up and cheered loudly as Hiccup made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, on the way over, Hiccup glanced at his new found friends in the other houses who were clapping loudly with beaming smiles only for him. Jack an ambitious Slytherin, Merida a brave Gryffindor and Rapunzel a creative Ravenclaw, the three stood up from their house tables, separating themselves from the other houses, Hiccup had a gut feeling that these three were going to be important in his next school years in Hogwarts.

The applause receded and the Sorting Ceremony continued.

"Astrid Hofferson!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

"Young Macguffin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_"Anna Arendelle!"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_"Flynn Rider!"_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

The Sorting Ceremony finishes and Professor Toothiana hits her spoon on her golden goblet, "Your attention please!" The students quiet down and Professor North stands up, spreading his arms to the students, "Let zhe feast…begin!" Professor North snaps his fingers, signaling to the Kitchen-Yetis in the bottom kitchens, and in almost a second many varieties of food magically appears onto the four tables.

Many students gasp in wonderment and Merida snaps her head to the over flowing serving dishes and platters of food on the table and looks at all the food hungrily, the young Dunbroch reaches out to the plate piled high with Empire Biscuits, round shortbread cookies sandwiched with tart raspberry jam, and topped off with a delicious ivory icing and a red maraschino cherry. Merida stuffed three of the biscuits into her mouth, then grabbed a reddish glazed chicken wing, a mini Shepherd's Pie, and placed the food onto her plate. Hiccup smiled and licked his lips eagerly; he cut into a Treacle Tart, a cold delicious dessert, of sweet golden syrup and black treacle and placed it onto his plate. Hiccup trailed his eyes over the many plates of food and his eyes stopped at a plate of dark brown almost black round spheres sitting on a rectangle plate, untouched in the middle of the table.

Hiccup stared at the awkward shape of food for awhile, he then shrugged and began to reach for it, but was then stopped by a boy who had shaggy ginger hair and blue cerulean eyes, "You're not going to eat those, are you?" The boy questioned him suspiciously, "Umm, yeah, why?" Hiccup asked nervously, "Well, just so you know, that's Dragon Tartare." Hiccup froze up immediately and his face paled, Hiccup quickly ripped his hand away from the odd dish and faced the ginger-haired boy, "Is that what the dish is actually made of? Or is it just a name, like Cat Meat?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Nah mate, it's kind of like an hors d'oeuvre, made from finely chopped, raw dragon meat, I heard that whoever eats this, will receive bad breath, so I would stay away from this food if I were you." Hiccup grimaced in disgust and turned away from the gruesome sight, "Thanks for…the warning." Hiccup gave the boy a small smile, "You're welcome, and by the way, my name is Hugo Weasley! And you are?" The boy named Hugo stuck out a hand; Hiccup shook Hugo's hand and grinned, with a peace of Treacle Tart in his mouth, "Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock."

Rapunzel stared at all the food in wonder, she had never seen this much before in her whole life! I mean being locked up in a tower for so long with only having to eat almost the same thing every day, Rapunzel was so grateful she didn't have to eat Hazelnut Soup ever again. Rapunzel hesitantly grabbed one Yorkshire pudding and took a small bite of the pasty filled roasted meat and gravy, tasting her boundaries. A huge beaming smile grew across Rapunzel's mouth and she quickly stuffed as much food as she could onto her plate and bit into an Empire Biscuit contentedly. "Whoa, Rapunzel! Slow down, or you're going to choke!" Rosie exclaimed, laughing at Rapunzel's curiosity with food.

"Jeez! You eat like you've been locked up and haven't eaten in weeks!" Rosie chuckled, Rapunzel stopped eating and took the pastry from her mouth, "Well, I guess you could say something like that…" Rapunzel trailed off, giving a small smile. At the discussion of Rapunzel, Jack quickly turned around to a slightly saddened golden-haired girl, of course the girl herself didn't notice the winter spirit gazing sympathetically across from her table, but Rosie noticed this. "What? What do you mean?" Rosie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh! It's nothing, nothing at all! I mean it's like being locked up in a train for so many hours' makes you think of something like that, I mean like nine hours, c'mon!…right?" Rapunzel mumbled quickly, wringing her hands together nervously.

Rosie nodded slowly, "Right…" She stressed out the word, it was silent between the two for a second and then Rosie picked up a small cup full of sponge cake, chocolate mouse and cream, "Hey look! They have mini trifles!" Rosie took a spoon and shoved some in her mouth, "Mmm! Delicious!" Rosie smiled, her teeth speckled with chocolate. Rapunzel stared and stifled a giggle, seconds later they were both laughing heartily with small empty trifle cups littering their table space, they had gone into a sugar rush.

Jack smirked and chuckled lightly at the laughing two, he shook his head and turned his attention back to his table, he eyed the food cautiously, sighed and turned his head down into his lap, folding his cold pale hands over and over again, _It's not nothing is it Rapunzel? _Jack couldn't help but stress about what Rapunzel had said; didn't she mention she used to live in a tower or something? Though he had just met her, Rapunzel was one of the friendliest, happiest and most _beautiful_, Jack blushed lightly at the thought, he guessed he didn't want to see little Punzie, _Punzie? That's a cute name; I should start calling her that now. _Jack smirked; _I guess I just don't like seeing Punzie all sad like that._

Jack ran a hand through his tousled white hair and sighed, he heard many first years girls behind him, giggle and swoon over his simple action, Jack gave the girls a light smile and turned away, the girls gasped and began whispering excitedly to each other, Jack rolled his sapphire eyes boredly and turned his attention to his upperclassmen/new friend. James had a large chicken leg stuffed in his mouth and he was eating the meat noisily, James took the leg out of his mouth and turned his head towards Jack, who grimaced at his primitive eating. "You're not going to eat, Jack?" James asked him, wiping his gravy covered mouth on a napkin.

"Yeah…I don't really, eat much." Jack put a fist to his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. "Are you sure?" James questioned, taking a swig of Pumpkin Juice, "I'm sure, I don't need to eat." Jack stated, waving his hand. "Well then, eat this!" James grabbed a small cup, full of a sweet smelling green dessert and beckoned Jack to try some. Jack took a spoon and hesitantly placed it into his mouth, flavors of sour but sweet lime spread through his mouth and a cool, refreshing sensation passed through him like the winter wind had always felt.

A content smirk spread across Jack's face and he quickly shoveled more into his mouth, James laughed and patted the top of Jack's head lightly, "See? I knew you would like Limon Mousse!" Jack remained silent, quietly enjoying and satisfying himself with the tart dessert.

"Oh no, Rapunzel! Now you've got yourself a wicked bad stomach ache! What do you have to say for yourself now?" Rosie questioned, looking down at a groaning Rapunzel who was holding her sides. "Ohhhh, you should have warned me, Rosie!" Rapunzel grumbled. "I did! And look where it got you!" Rosie exclaimed, throwing her arms up and placing a hand on her forehead, looking annoyed but slightly amused. "Hello, Rapunzel…" A snotty British voice seethes the name, Rapunzel turns around slowly and a girl with platinum blonde hair and clear menacing hazel eyes stares down at her, "What do you want, Luciana?" Rosie asks cautiously, blocking Rapunzel with her arm, fist clenched. "This has nothing to do with you, _Half-Blood_," Luciana glares; Rosie says nothing but keeps her arm in front of Rapunzel. "I was talking to the long-haired freak sitting in front of me; I _heard_ about you on the train, I _saw _you with Jack Frost." Luciana places her hands on her hips.

"What does Jack have to do with you or me?" Rapunzel questions, taking her hands off of her sides and placing them on the wooden table. "That is none of your business!" Luciana screeches, causing some of the Ravenclaws to stop eating and look back at the three. Luciana shoves her face in front of Rapunzel's and glares "All I am saying is, stay away from Jack, I know what you're planning." Rapunzel eyes Luciana suspiciously, "W-Why? Jack is my friend." Rapunzel kicks herself mentally for sounding so weak in front of a bully. "Doesn't matter! Stay away from him, or else I'll tell everyone your secret." Luciana smirks; Rapunzel gasps lightly and grabs a lock of her hair, stroking it.

Before Luciana could say more, Rapunzel feels something fluffy going in between her legs and looks down, it was Jack's fluffy adorable cat, Snowdrop! "Aww, what are you doing here?" Rapunzel and picks up the cat and places the creature into her lap, at the sight of Snowball, Luciana gives out a small scream. "What's wrong? Afraid of cats?" Rosie smirks, "No, that's not it! I'm terribly allergic!" Luciana sneezes and runs back over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to her brother, Scorpius Malfoy. Rapunzel stifles back a laugh and rubs Snowdrop behind his ears.

"Thank you, Snowdrop." Rapunzel smiles as Snowdrop purrs against her hand, Rapunzel turns back to Rosie with a saddened look on her face and takes a deep breath, "Rosie…who exactly is that girl?" Rapunzel questions, gently stoking Snowdrop's back, "That girl is Luciana Malfoy, and she is a second-year in the Slytherin house, little sister of Scorpius Malfoy, my rival in grades, the Malfoys can be really nice Scorpius shows it in a depressing, serious kind of way and his little sister is…really annoying." Rosie grimaces.

Rapunzel nods slowly and takes Snowdrop into her arms, her face left untouched, she stands up and puts a small fake smile onto her face, "I'm going to go bring Jack his cat, I'm sure he doesn't want Snowball roaming around the school, (actually that's exactly what he wants, Rapunzel.) So I'll be back in a few minutes." Rapunzel smiles and stands up, cradling Snowdrop in her arms, "Okay…but be careful with Luciana!" Rosie calls out and Rapunzel makes her way over to Jack.

As Rapunzel approaches Jack and James, both of the mischievous pranksters are talking about some recent pranks they played on their friends in the past month and they are the loudest of the Slytherin table, laughing and shouting things at the time. Rapunzel smiles and waits patiently for a chance to cut in between the two's conversation, (by the way, Merida and Hiccup are busy stuffing their faces right now, and have no time to cut into the story, they'll appear soon, I assure you) "Oh, hey Punzie! What's up?" Jack grins, at first Rapunzel is taken aback by the sudden nickname and she blushes lightly, she quickly shakes her head and holds up Snowdrop in her hands, Snowdrop just meows and licks his nose. "Snowdrop! What are you doing out? You'll get into trouble you know." Jack laughs lightly, gently taking the furry cat out of Rapunzel's arms. "Um, yeah, he was just out and about, he certainly surprised me when he appeared randomly, and Snowdrop even helped me out with a few things!" Rapunzel smiles and wrings her hands together nervously.

"Oh really? What kind of things?" Jack questions as Snowdrop crawls up his arm and rests himself around Jack's neck. "Umm, you know just…things." Rapunzel smiles awkwardly, "Right…" Jack winks, stretching out the word. "Yup…also if I am correct, did you just call me 'Punzie' earlier?" Rapunzel questioned, playfully being suspicious. Jack was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Yes, yeah, yup I did, I did call you Punzie and that, from now on is your nickname, from me!" Jack smirks and pats the top of her head gently.

"Well that certainly…is an odd nickname." Rapunzel chuckles lightly against her hand, out of the corner of her eye, Rapunzel can see Luciana glaring at her and Rapunzel quickly turns her attention back to Jack, "Yeah, I know, it just like boom, popped into my head just now, umm…is it okay?" Jack questions anxiously, Rapunzel gives a nod of understanding. "Of course it is! I think it's…cute." Rapunzel smiles and turns to walk away, "Um, I have to go now, so I'll see you later, Jack?" Rapunzel questions, crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh um, yeah I'll see you…later." Jack trails off; a satisfied smirk dotted his face.

After a few moments of silence between the two, James speaks up, "Well that was awkward! So…Rapunzel, eh?" James smirks teasingly nudging Jack in the side with his elbow. Jack laughs lightly and pushes James's arm away, "Go back to eating, Jimmy." James just shrugs but keeps a smug face, "Whatever you say, lover boy." James nudges Jack in the arm again. "Shut up, James."

* * *

**So...yes, I placed Rapunzel in Ravenclaw, Merida in Gryffindor, Jack Frost in Slytherin and Hiccup in Hufflepuff, I placed them in different houses because I have somewhat different surprise plots ahead of the chapters and I can't wait to add in their new adventures! Also, I put Luciana Malfoy in my story because I thought she was Draco Malfoy's daughter, but it turns out it was just a rumor is she really isn't Draco Malfoy's daughter, if anyone likes her, I'll keep Luciana in the story! So, review and rate, no flames and I'll see you next time! -MiMi :D Correct me if i'm wrong but, somewhere over the internet I heard Jack's favorite food was Limon or Lemon Mousse, I could be wrong but I don't really know.**

**Harry and GInny's children:**

**James Sirius Potter, born 2005, aged 14, year four, Slytherin**

**Alubs Severus Potter, born 2004, aged 13, year three, Gryffindor**

**Lily Luna Potter, born 2008, aged 11, year one, Ravenclaw**

**Ron and Hermione's children:**

**Rose Weasley, born 2004, aged 13, year 3, Ravenclaw**

**Hugo Weasley, born 2008, aged 11, year 1, Hufflepuff**

**Draco Malfoy and Asteria Malfoy's child:**

**Scorpius Malfoy, born 2004, aged 13, year 3, Slytherin**

**The epilogue took place in 2017, in case you wanted to know.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Nightmare King

**TT^TT I am so sorry you guys for not updating for awhile, my laptop still isn't fixed and I have a horrible case of the writer's block, I really tried to get through this chapter but things got in the way and I get distracted way to easily, please don't expect another chapter in awhile, this chapter is shorter than I make them and you guys deserve more, I was really close on deleting this story but your inspiring reviews helped me make it through, I hope you will able to enjoy this chapter, it is kind of important so read!**

**If you aren't interested to what the next paragraph reads because it's not about the story then stop reading, it's still kind of important well not really anyway enjoy the story!**

** I AM HOLDING TRYOUTS FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE MY EDITOR OR REVIEWER because looking back on this story I realized I had a LOT of problems and details a left out. If you are interested send me a PM, you must have these things fulfilled: Has watched all Harry Potter movies, watched Rise of the Guardians at least twice, know most of the songs to Tangled, name Merida's family members, and the dragons of How to Train your Dragon.**

**Lol I'm joking you don't have to list all of that if you don't want to win, you just have to have watched all these movies at least twice! Anyway enjoy the story! -MiMi**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, How to train your Dragon or Harry Potter's Hogwarts**

* * *

Professor North sat on his chair overlooking all of the students; he smiled as he watched his students happily stuffing their faces with unhealthy, fattening food and conversing with their old friends, even making some new ones, his eyes trailed along the students and he stopped his gaze on young Jack who was talking to James Potter, eldest of the Potter siblings. Professor North stroked his beard thoughtfully and took a sip of Eggnog from his golden cup, he licked his lips and smiled, the Kitchen-Yetis had really outdone themselves this year.

Professor Toothiana, who sat to the right of the Headmaster, noticed North gazing across over the tables of students and she spotted Jack, a small smile spread across her lips and she gently tugged on his red robe sleeve. "Oh, what is it Toothiana?" North asked the beautiful hummingbird hybrid. "What are you thinking North? What do you want with Jack?" Professor North took a deep breath and a small sip of his eggnog. "He's not just going to help us with the enemy is he?" Toothiana continued. North just smiled down at Toothiana and looked back to the students. "That boy has been alone for 312 years, I want him to enjoy himself here and be surrounded by people who will accept him for himself and his unique abilities." Toothiana smiled and gave a small nod to North and returned her gaze back to the students.

In the four tables of houses, in the Gryffindor table; Merida was busy stuffing her face with chicken wings and Empire Biscuits when suddenly, a girl with blonde hair tied in a braided ponytail down her back and a leather band circled around her forehead came and sat down next to Merida, she was wearing the plain gray uniform but her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. "Hey, I'm Astrid Hofferson, what's your name?" The girl asked the flaming red head. Merida stopped eating and wiped her mouth and hands on a napkin and turned to Astrid. "Merida Dunbroch is me name." Merida extended a hand to Astrid and smiled, "Nice to meetchya." Astrid smiled and shook Merida's hand, "It's nice to meet you too."

Jack and James finish telling their hilarious stories and end off with laughing when James is suddenly called away by a small adorable first year girl with reddish brown hair, clipped with a black burette to the right side of her forehead. "James! I got into Ravenclaw!" The small girl announces proudly, James gets out of his seat next to Jack and leans down on one knee to be at least head height with the girl. "That's awesome Lily! Too bad you didn't get into Gryffindor like Mum and Dad did." James teased wagging a finger in front of the girl named Lily. The girls eyebrows furrowed and her lips curled into a pout. "Shut up James! Ravenclaw is a great house!" Lily exclaims crossing her arms. Jack chuckles to himself as the two of them begin to argue with each other, James was playfully teasing and Lily looked absolutely furious.

Jack tore his eyes away from the quarreling brother and sister and he looked up at the line of professor sitting at the long table in the front of the Great Hall, most of them eating elegantly or chatting with the other professors at the table, Jack smiled as Professor North let out a booming hearty laugh, Professor Bunnymund was arguing with Professor North that Easter was better than Christmas, Professor Toothiana turned to her little fairies and scolded them for something, wagging a finger at them, and Professor ManSnoozie was on the table sleeping on a pillow made of his Dream Sand. Jack didn't know who the other professors were but, at the end of the table there was a tall intimidating man sitting up straight and sipping a raspberry red liquid out of a clear glass cup.

The professor had dull-pale gray skin, slick black hair that spiked out from the back of his head, he was wearing long black and gray robes and he had menacing golden eyes that when Jack locked eye contact with him, his chest began to hurt and his staff lost its signature blue frost. Jack shivered and turned away from the professor's gaze and looked back to James and Lily who were still in conflict with each other, a small chuckle escaped Jack's pale lips and finally Lily turned away from James with a huff, crossed her skinny arms and walked away, back to the Ravenclaw table and sat in between Rapunzel and Rosie with a big beaming grin on her face. "Oh! You go to Rosie huh? Because she's nicer? Fine then! I won't let you play with my map anymore!" James growled loudly, receiving some strange looks from some neighboring students from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, a few of them just laughed it off.

"Woah, that's harsh." Jack smirked as James grumbled and sat down next to him; James picked up his bronze goblet full of Pumpkin Juice and sipped it, with a threatening look on his face at Lily, who stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, that's nothing." James sighed calming down and looking away from his little sister, "You should see Al blow up when Lily annoys him when he's studying for exams, yup don't want to get him too angry." James shivered and took another sip of his pumpkin juice. After a few moments of silence, James reached for a food and began to munch on it, suddenly Jack spoke up. "Say, James, who's that teacher over there? Sitting next to Professor ManSnoozie?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, that's Professor Black, head of our Slytherin House." James replied, munching on a blueberry muffin, "What's he teach?" Jack inquired, leaning on his staff, listening in attentively. James swallowed his food stuff before continuing, "Potions, but everyone knows it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts he fancies, he's been after Professor Vladimir's job for years." James pops the rest of the blueberry muffin into his mouth and he hungrily reaches for a Shepherd's Pie. Jack just sits there, staring down at his wooden staff with confused eyes; he grips the handle and closes his eyes.

Hiccup stuffed an Empire Biscuit into his mouth and reached for plate full of tiny tarts when suddenly all of the food disappeared right in front of him, Hiccup took the biscuit out of his mouth, patted his half-empty stomach and frowned. "Hufflepuffs! This way! Follow me." A Hufflepuff prefect called out raising an arm and motioning the first year Hufflepuffs to follow him. Hiccup ate the Empire Biscuit quickly and began to tail after the Hufflepuff first years into the hallways when suddenly, someone grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him back forcibly, a small yelp escaping his slightly parted mouth.

Rapunzel happily skipped after the Ravenclaws in content, having made friends with a few third years and one adorable first year named Lily Potter. "Psst! Punzie." Someone whispered, Rapunzel halted suddenly, causing some first years to bump into her back, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" They growled and Rapunzel shrunk back with an apologetic smile on her face, "Sorry…" She squeaked quietly. Before Rapunzel could react someone gently grabbed onto her skinny wrist and pulled her out of the Ravenclaw group.

Merida was marching proudly with the Gryffindor group closely behind the large chattering group; someone tugged Merida back and covered Merida's mouth before she could scream. "Jack Frost! What the heck are ya doin'?" Merida screeched, Jack sighed and gave an apologetic look to his friends, Hiccup was rubbing his neck, Merida was fuming and Rapunzel had a light pink blush on her cheeks. "I needed to talk with you guys and-oh s-sorry Punzie." Jack smirked letting go of Rapunzel's wrist. "What do you want Jack?" Hiccup sighed, looking slightly annoyed. "Meet me by the headmaster's room in an hour and I'll explain everything. Okay? Bye!" Jack shouted running off in the hallways.

"Jack! Wait!" Rapunzel called out, but it was too late Jack was already too far in the halls to hear her. Hiccup groaned loudly and collapsed to the floor, spreading his arms out on the stone floor. "What are we goin' to do fer the next hour?" Merida questioned, leaning the side of her body on a stone column and watched as Rapunzel sat criss-crossed on the floor close to Hiccup, she gathered up all of her hair and sprawled her golden locks around them, "You could…help me braid?" Rapunzel offered and she smiled awkwardly. Merida stared down at Rapunzel golden hair and a smile grew across her face, her arms fell and flopped to her self and her shoulders shrugged, "Eh, why not? Let me see some of that hair."

Jack slowed down from running and panting slightly; he approached the tall Gargoyle statue of a Griffin and announced, "_Fruit Cake_." Jack motioned his pale hands to the gargoyle and stepped back slightly as the statue began to shift, curl and spin around, revealing a hidden staircase. Jack quickly jumped onto the circling staircase; he looked up and watched in awe as the Griffin staircase spiral up until he reached the large brown door of the Headmaster's office. Hearing many voices speaking with each other on the inside of the office, Jack carefully opened the door to Professor North's office and stepped inside, every guardian was in there speaking with each other, except for Professor Toothiana who was busy instructing her little fairies on to go find teeth.

As soon as Jack stepped into the room, the guardians became silent, "Hey! There he is! Jack Frost! How are you on fine day at Hogwarts?" A large booming voice coated with a Russian accent exclaimed, Jack glanced around looking for Professor North, after no avail he then looked up and found Professor North on the top balcony, leaning on the rails with his big, muscular arms, "Oh yeah, I love being shoved into a plain uniform and tossed onto a ten-hour train ride." Jack declared sarcastically, "Oh, good! That was my idea!" North grinned as a small magical ice sculptures flew through the air. Jack sighed tiredly and ran a pale hand down his cold face, "Anyone mind, refreshing my memory on why I'm here?" Jack inquired, twirling his staff in his hands. The room of guardians became silent except the small fluttering of Tooth's wings filled the room.

"No? Okay then I'll be on my-"Jack began to leave for the door, "Have you heard of the Nightmare King. Jack?" North questioned, Jack turned around just as the headmaster made his way down the stairs of his office. "What? You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffs and rests on the corner of a table with his staff. "You sound like he's not that important." Tooth flew over to Jack looking down at him with her arms crossed. "Well, yeah, doesn't he just hide under beds and tries to scare kids?" Jack questioned, hand resting under his chin. All the guardians let out an exaggerated sigh, Bunny had his paws on his forehead.

"Jack, walk with me." North motioned to Jack, and they met at the bottom of the staircase, "Guardians, you may go." The three of the guardians began to leave, Tooth gave a respected bow and Bunny gave Jack a look before going out the office door. Jack and North began to walk up to the headmaster's main office, "It was dark times, Jack, very dark times, at first Nightmare King didn't seem dangerous, but then he began to practice Dark Arts, he started to gather followers, which we call Dream Eaters and brought them over to dark side. Anyone who stood up to him, ended up being killed."

"Once there was beautiful flourishing kingdom named Corona, a kingdom representing the sun and its light." Jack's face grew very grave as North continued. "Of course, zhe Nightmare King despised this, and as determined as ever to snuff out its light, he and his Dream Eaters demolished the Kingdom of the Sun, they killed every witch and wizard, burned everything to the ground, the smoke blocked out always-sunny sky, ripping up any hope for remaining living wizards, the sea surrounding kingdom turned a deep crimson, because of blood that was spilt that day." Jack's eyes widened in horror as the scene played into his mind.

"Zhe king and queen of Corona fought against Nightmare King but nobody had any shred of hope once he decided to kill them, nobody…not one until Magic of Sunlight came to them." Jack raised an eyebrow as North continued, "A single drop of sunlight fell from heavens, through the smoke and darkness, and from small drop of sun, grew magic golden flower that could heal sick and the injured." Jack opened his mouth to say something but decided to keep silent. "The remaining witches and wizards used magic of golden flower to heal and bring back injured or dead witches and wizards and eventually became strong to fight against Nightmare King."

"But zhen…" North hesitated, "Then what? What happened?" Jack asked, interested to know what happened to the Kingdom of Corona, "Before queen and king of Corona were killed, zhe queen was about to have baby but she became sick, really sick. Zhe wizards and witches helped bring magical golden flower to queen and she was healed, a healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair." Jack smiled lightly at the sudden happiness. "When Nightmare King heard of this, he killed zhe king and queen and took last shred of hope and light, he was about to kill zhe child when a Dream Eater reminded him of zhe child's unique powers."

"Zhe Nightmare King sent Dream Eater deep into zhe forest with zhe baby and were never seen again, however, before Death Eater and child were sent into forest, zhe Nightmare King had touched the child's golden hair, trying to cut it, zhe strand of hair that evil King of Nightmares touched turned brown and lost its power, zhe hope and love of flower and zhe king and queen had placed into zhe child, defeated Nightmare King that day…" North stopped for a moment letting out a sigh, allowing Jack to catch a chance in to speak.

"What-what happened to the child and the Dream Eater?" Jack questioned, his voice wavering slightly. "No one knows, after day Nightmare King was defeated, no one ever saw the Death Eater or princess and zhe Last Light was said to be lost forever." North sighed and picked up a cookie from a tray on his desk and munched on it slowly, taking in its sweet flavor. "And what happened to the Nightmare King?" Jack asked a hint of anger audible in his voice.

"Some say he died, *smeshnoy in my opinion! I imagine he's still out there, hiding in shadows and creating nightmares, too tired to go on!" North smacked the center of his desk, creating a loud booming sound resonating throughout the office. Jack clutched his staff and looked down to the floor before speaking, "You want me to help protect an entire school?" Jack mumbled dejectedly, eyes glued to his pale hand. "Remember what I told you when Man in Moon chose you to be guardian?" North asks and Jack nods his head slightly.

"I asked you what your center was and asked if you knew?" North chuckles lightly and places a hand on his long white beard. "I don't know…and I still don't know." Jack smirked slightly, "You don't know?" North repeated. "What if I fail? What if protecting kids…isn't enough? They don't believe in me anyway, what can I do?" Jack questioned, looking up and locking eye contact with North. "Yes….the children, May still not believe in you but, good or bad, naughty or nice, we will still protect them because we are guardians." North reminded Jack, patting him on the back and munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"But what if I fail?" Jack asked again, still feeling doubtful of himself, "You won't." North assured. "But what if-"Jack began his sentence, standing up from the table and landing on the floor gracefully. "You won't" North smiled and set one of his big hands on Jack's cold shoulder, Jack looked up and gave him a slight smile. "Now!" North exclaimed, startling Jack for a moment. "I believe you have three friends you've been keeping waiting in corridors outside of Great Hall, am I correct?" North inquired, munching on another chocolate chip cookie. "Yeah, wait how did you know?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow and a smirk at North.

The headmaster smirked and held up a piece of folded up parchment, scripted with names and moving footprints. "Marauder's Map, keeps track of all inhabitants of Hogwarts, so if I were you, I wouldn't take stroll around campus grounds at night." Jack chuckled a bit, "What? You don't trust me?" North laughed loudly and patted the winter spirit's back, "Don't trust Jack Frost?..." The headmaster hesitated a bit. "Aren't I on the naughty list?" Jack questioned flashing a smirk.

"Naughty list?" The headmaster boomed in laughter before replying, "You hold record!"

* * *

**THAT WAS THE WORST BACK STORY PLOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN ALL OF IT WAS TERRIBLE AND EVEN WORSE IT WAS IN NORTH'S DIALOGUE I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT IN PROFESSOR TOOTHIANA's DIALOGUE **

***AHEM***

**I know you all must be very confused right now but here let me answer some questions before you ask: **

**Yes Jack is twelve and yes he can age, well kind of I can't really explain it I guess at age 17 he stops aging and growing?**

**yes I'm sorry I killed the kingdom of Cororna, and **

**I'm sorry for Rapunzel (but I have a surprise for that later on) **

**Also I had to come up with some back story for the Voldemort version of He-who-must-not-be-named lol I'll say his name later on, it's not a OC or anything, I'm not like that. **

**Also I know I say "zhe" alot in North's dialogue and you all might find that a bit annoying,**

**oh! I almost forgot! You guys want to know what *smeshnoy* means, right? It mean "Ridiculous!" in Russian, **

**I'm sorry I had to put that there! XD Anyway ask me anything! I will be waiting. *dramatic music* lol nevermind. Please review and rate and no flames please! -MiMi**


	10. Chapter 10: Darn, School

**Hai...TT^TT I AM SO SOSO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE! Some things got in the way and I almost forgot about this story! I am so sorry about that guys but please keep reading and enjoy, I had to hurry and type this chapter a few nights ago, this might have been lazily written but it's the best I could do! Thank you for sticking with my story, I was so touched by all of your reviews that I just had to write more! I am so very sorry about the large gap, please enjoy reading and I'll see you next time!**

**I do not own any movies or characters mentioned here because if I did this would be such an awesome movie**

* * *

"No, no, no, Merida, it's over, under, over under, not under over, over, under."

Merida groaned out in exasperation, fiddling with Rapunzel's hair, with a snickering Hiccup sitting next to her, earlier Jack flipping Frost told them to wait a hour there but they were waiting for so long, Rapunzel offered for all three of them to braid her long, golden, locks of hair and Merida was clearly having trouble with braiding Rapunzel's hair and Hiccup was making fun of her for her small mistakes, increasing her frustration.

"Ah I can't take it anymore!" The red head exclaimed, shaking her fiery locks around in annoyance, tossing up a piece of Rapunzel's hair in the process, "I thought you told us your mom taught you how to braid." Hiccup teased, poking her shoulder, receiving a cold glare and a hard nudge in the ribs, causing him to wince in pain and rub his side.

"Well…Ah only picked up bits and pieces…?" Merida trailed off, staring at the tangled mess of golden hair in front of her, a small look of shock flashed across Rapunzel's face; she seemed more surprised than angry. "So my hair's all tangled because you skipped out on a girly lesson?" Rapunzel inquired, attempting to tease her hand through her tangled locks. Merida winced at the word "girly" and shrugged her shoulders, "Ah guess, sorry Rapunzel." The blonde girl smiled lightly and let a sigh escape her lips, "Anyone have a brush?" She asked, as the knot in her hair became even more tangled.

"Sorry left mine in the luggage, didn't think we would need it until we got to our Houses," Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, Rapunzel nodded and turned to Merida, who was trying to braid another lock of Rapunzel's golden hair, "Do Ah have a brush? I don't think so, Ah actually don't remember where Ah put it." The red head responded, fumbling around with her uniform's pockets, "Curse these layers." She mumbled under her breath.

Hiccup snickered and casually placed a hand in his cloak pocket, feeling an object in there, curiously he took it out, "Hey Merida, I have your brush, I must have forgotten to give it to you when we uh…fell asleep." Hiccup's cheeks were beginning to glow warm but Merida didn't notice, "Oh thanks Hiccup," She grabbed the brush out of Hiccup's extending hand and began to work on Rapunzel's tangled hair. "Here Rapunzel, I'll brush out that knot for you now." Merida winked and the blonde nodded, flashing a knowing smirk to Hiccup.

Hiccup noticed this and looked down at the locks of hair between his hands, braiding seemed more interesting right now, and soon after that a silence formed between the three of them, Merida was struggling to be gentle with Rapunzel's hair and blew a lock of red hair out of her face, Hiccup was quietly braiding a long strand of Rapunzel's hair, his face locked in a state of concentration, meanwhile the blonde couldn't help but smile up at her two recent friends while she was braiding, Rapunzel had a feeling something different was going to happen throughout the school years.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Woo hoo! Pass me some of that Butter Beer, Bunny! I'm going to try mixing it with Apple Cider!" Jack Frost yelled across the Head Master's office, Professor North had called the guardians back for a change in mood and when he offered Butter Beer, Apple Cider and Eggnog, they just couldn't resist, especially Jack Frost. Professor Bunnymund looked up at Jack, he was currently painting an Easter egg, the stripes were Baby Blue, the polka dots were Bright Pink and zig zags were Smooth Lavender, _preferably for a small Sheila_, he thought in content. "Oi Frost, that's not a good idea." The large Pooka replied, inching the Butter Beer away from Jack's outstretched hand.

"I tried that once at one of North's annual New Year's parties and I had a hangover for a week, also, you're twelve, Frostbite, underage drinking is forbidden for young wizards." He warned, pushing the bottle of Butter Beer away from the young Jack, "Go drink some Apple Juice or something, but leave me alone." The Pooka waved his hand for the young winter spirit to walk away but Jack just hopped over to the Guardian of Hope with his staff in his hand and a smirk plastered on his face, "I'm 312 years old, _mom_." The Guardian of Fun teased, as Professor Bunnymund placed a paw on his temples.

Before the Professor could say anything, the Guardian of Memories flew over to Jack, "Bunny's right, Jack, besides these kind of drinks can rot your teeth, and we don't want cavities~ do we?" Professor Toothiana asked with a sing-song voice, "But I don't-" Jack started, but was interrupted when the Hummingbird Hybrid placed her fingers in his mouth and began to inspect his teeth, "Aww, they're so beautiful." She laughed as Jack struggled to talk.

"Buhr ah don harve to eart anythin." Jack struggled to say, when Professor Toothiana frowned slightly, "Jaaaaack?" The Guardian of Memories began to say, eyes not leaving his teeth, "Huh?" He asked, "Did you eat any sweets today?" Professor Toothiana took her hands out of his mouth and placed them on her waist, frowning down at Jack, with a snickering Bunnymund sitting behind them, "Um, yes, I did." Jack grinned sheepishly, leaning on his wooden staff. "Why?" He asked and he saw Bunnymund slap a paw to the forehead, _of course, how could I forget. _

"Why? Why? Because you obviously have an enamel cavity forming on your Lower Left Cuspid and if you treat it soon then the cavity will begin to form on the dentine part of the Cuspid and if you still don't treat it then we will either have to fill the cavity which will put you in a ton of pain or we have to rip it out so we don't have an abomination in your pearly white rack of cavities you call a mouth! Also if you-" Professor Toothiana began to go on with her rant about taking care of his teeth.

"Aaaand we lost her." Jack snickered and Professor Bunnymund rolled his eyes, he glanced over to the Hummingbird Hybrid when she began to talk about the "Basics of Brushing Your Teeth," as her small little fairies began to crowd around her in interest, he chuckled and went back to painting his Easter egg. Jack looked over to Professor North who was surprisingly fast asleep on the ground, holding two half empty cups of Eggnog and Butter Beer, Professor Sandy stood over the Headmaster with a finger pressed to his lips, informing Jack to be quiet, Jack figured that Professor North had gotten drunk and fell fast asleep after that.

Jack then glanced at the clock and realized how late he stayed and how long he had left his friends sitting there in the middle of the hallways, probably thinking of something to do, like try to braid Merida's hair or something, Jack chuckled at the thought and turned back to Professor Bunnymund and Professor Toothiana, they were still in their own world, Bunny was decorating that Easter Egg and Tooth was busy lecturing her fairies about teeth, Bunny caught onto his gaze and looked up at him, "Something wrong?" He asked, dabbing his paintbrush on a palette of paints and colors, preferably Baby Blue in his opinion.

"I think I'm going to leave now, seeing that the life of the party has fallen asleep." Jack chuckled, gesturing his hand over to a sleeping North on the ground, "Huh?" The Pooka asked, he looked over to who Jack was pointing to and he nodded understandingly, "I see, so big day tomorrow huh? Better get some good sleep then." Professor Bunnymund advised as Jack began making his way to the door, "I don't have any promises but I'll try, seeing that I love the night more than the day." He then placed his hand on the handle of the office door, "Because of Manny, am I right?" Jack stopped, his foot nearly out the door.

"I guess you could say that."

Then Jack was on his way, not giving Bunny a chance to respond, quickly shutting the wooden door behind him.

* * *

_Over, under, over, under, over, under, under over- crap. _Hiccup thought in frustration, he sighed, letting his tense shoulders relax in comfort; he quickly undid the braid in the golden locks and a small smile graced his lips as he began the braiding process over again, _Never thought I'd be braiding again._ He mused, the first time Hiccup ever learned to braid was with his mother, though he was very young at the time he could still remember some words she had spoken to him.

_"Now Hiccup, there will come a time when you will grow your hair long to prove you are strong Viking."_

_"Why can't I just tie my hair up, like dad does? And why can't I just cut it off?" A young Hiccup inquired, staring down at a small wooden sword in his hands._

_"Long hair for Vikings represents the strengths of our spirits, the longer the hair, the stronger the spirit, promise me this young Hiccup, that you will not cut your hair when you grow." _

_"I won't mom that is a promise!" The young Hiccup replied standing up from his small stool and raising his wooden sword to the air. _

_ His mother chuckled, "If you want to take care of your hair, then let me show you how to braid, it will help when you are older, that way, your hair won't bush out when you are eating or slaying dragons." _

_"Okay!"_

_"First, let's start with my own hair, it goes like this." Hiccup's mother took a strand of her blonde hair and began her magic as a young Hiccup watched intently, "Over and under, over, under, over under."_

"Over, under, over, under, over under." Hiccup muttered under his breath, unconsciously braiding Rapunzel's hair in the process, after he felt he was finished, he smiled and held the braided lock of hair in his hands victoriously, it didn't look as bad as he thought it would be, suddenly he felt a jab in his side, "Can you teach me that?" Asked a curious Merida, "Rapunzel has all these complicated directions and such, I'm an archer! Not a hair stylist!" Merida exclaimed, scooting closer to Hiccup so that their shoulders were touching.

Hiccup blinked then smiled at Merida, "Here, I'll show you an easier way to do it, you take three strands of hair and you make an 4-shape with either the right strand or the left strand, then you take it and make a loop under the two other strands, put that strand through the hole and pull gently, until the small knot makes itself up to Rapunzel's head." Hiccup explained, as Merida watched in wonder, "So it's like tying rope!" She exclaimed, Hiccup sweat dropped, "I guess you could say it like that…"

"This will be easy then! But I'll braid it gently, just like you said!" Merida flashed a smile to Hiccup, his cheeks felt warm and he turned away, "I'll take that as a 'Thank you' then." He mumbled, fumbling for Rapunzel's hair, he picked up the three strands and scooted a few inches away from Merida, working on the braid. After a few minutes of silence he stole a glance at Merida, she was stuck in a state of concentration as she braided Rapunzel's hair and to his surprise, the red-headed tomboy was actually doing a good job in braiding!

Hiccup smiled knowingly and turned his attention back to the three strands of hair in his grasp. Rapunzel of course, saw all of the fluff moments and when she caught Hiccup's eye, she grinned and shaped her hands in the shape of a heart and aimed it at the two of them, Hiccup's cheeks turned bright red, "That's not funny Rapunzel." He suddenly mumbled out, causing the red head next to him to eye him strangely, "What are you talking about, Hiccup?" She asked, sapphire eyes flicking from him, to the smirking Blondie sitting across from them.

"It's nothing!" Rapunzel chirped, beaming a stunning smile, which caused Merida to raise an eyebrow, "If you say so…" Merida shrugged her shoulders and with that she returned her attention to the braided hair in front of her. After that small outburst, Hiccup let out a sigh and shot glaring daggers at Rapunzel who was innocently brushing the ends of her golden hair, she shrugged her shoulders with a small smile on her face and resumed with her hair business, Hiccup let a smile adorn his face and he continued to braid the Blondie's hair. _Sheesh, Jack isn't even here and trouble has already started between our group._

As the three braided Rapunzel's golden hair, they were unaware of a growing shadow lurking behind them; beads of black sand fell delicately to the floor as it slowly advanced its way to the three innocent students sitting on the floor, the firelight in the long hallway began to dim very slightly, making the ends of the hallways look like an eternity of black voids, waiting to suck them into the darkness as the shadows grew and the black sand ever so silently, inched its way to Rapunzel's rested hand on the floor.

**_Students shouldn't be out in the hallways this late in the dead of night_**

Rapunzel's head suddenly shot up, unconsciously retracting her hand away from the black sand which was advancing towards them, "Did you guys hear that?" She asked cautiously looking around, "No, why? Did you hear something?" Hiccup inquired dropping his gaze from Rapunzel's hair and looking directly in Rapunzel's fearful jade eyes, "I swear I heard, someone whispering or something." Rapunzel latched her hands on a lock of her hair and began to stroke it nervously, "I'm sure it was the wind or something." Merida waved it off, not looking up from the golden hair pooling around them.

The hallway seemed to become darker by the second, only the faint light of the moon through the windows was able to illuminate the hallway for them, Rapunzel was calming a bit down now, her hands still stroking a lock of her hair, and she looked a bit frightened but nonetheless she was smiling and calming down, "I suppose you're right." She smiled, finally letting go of her hair and smiling at her shoes, "Hm, take it from a fearless Gryffindor to calm a frightened Ravenclaw down, looks like the all too loyal Hufflepuff will have to remind us all to wake up in the morning, when we can't sleep from fear." Hiccup smirked waving a finger at Merida.

"Oh shut up, noodle arms." Merida chuckled, lightly punching Hiccup's arm, both of them unaware that the light around them was barely a small flame, suddenly a light pattering sound was heard down the darkness of the hallway, coming _straight towards them._ "Um, guys? There's something down the hallway!" She squeaked, wrapping herself in her golden hair, and pointed where the sound was coming from, after a few moments of silence other than the sound Rapunzel had heard down the hallway growing bigger and bigger.

Hiccup reached for his wand in his cloak, taking out his trusty wand, ready to fire any kind of spell at the foe who was coming towards them, _"Tarantallegra-" _Hiccup began, "WAIT!" A familiar voice cried out, "Jack?" They all asked in unison, but before Hiccup could recall the spell, it had hit Jack and he was now doing a series of dance moves in front of them, glaring at them as he did the Russian Squat Dance, _oh if the guardians had seen him now_, Jack thought irritably as he crossed his arms and kicked without any control.

"HICCUP!" Jack shouted in rage as his body began to do the Macarena, Hiccup and Merida however was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically, as they clutched their sides to hold their growing laughter, "Nobody ROTFLs in real life ya'know." Jack scowled, as he began to do the Sprinkler, "Punzie! Help me!" Jack looked to the blonde with pleading blue eyes when he found, she was snickering behind her hand, trying hard to not burst out into laughter, "Ugh! You guys are the worst! Sheesh." Jack grumbled as his body began to do the Twist, as his three friends began to calm down.

"Thor's beard, Jack! You scared me to death at first but this is ridiculous!" Hiccup laughed pointing at a fuming Jack, "Oh my Merlin! You almost killed me." Merida gasped between laughs, "Okay guys," Rapunzel giggled behind her hand as Jack began to dance the Gangnam Style, "Hiccup change him back please, before he kills us with laughter." She smiled gesturing to Jack. "Haha, fine, _Locomotor Mortis._" Hiccup flicked his wand to Jack and he stopped dancing instantly. "Thanks a lot, guys." Jack swung his wooden staff over his shoulder and began to walk around them.

"Now that that's done, it's my turn to enact some kind of revenge at the three of you." Jack smirked as he saw the shocked looks of his victims, "That's not fair! Hiccup was the one who put the spell on you, not me and Rapunzel!" Merida exclaimed, waving her arms around, "Yeah! This is all Noodle Arms fault!" Rapunzel added scooping her hair up in her arms, _hey they actually braided Punzie's hair, go figure_. Jack mused.

"Still, you guys laughed at me, so as punishment, I'll think of something that will embarrass you three." Jack chuckled as all the color drained from Hiccup's face, the noodle armed boy figured Jack would something even worse to him, since he was the one who cast the spell and mentally kicked himself for doing so, and hey it wasn't supposed to be for Jack it was okay if it was for self defense, right? Right?!

"Anyway, I think we should get back to our House dorms now." Rapunzel yawned behind her hand, and Merida stretched out her arms behind her back before yawning, "Yeah, I'm really sleepy." Hiccup couldn't help but let out a yawn of his own, with Jack not falling to behind at that action, "Then let's head back, then." Jack offered, "Wait, all the House dorm entrances need some kind of special pass code, so if we don't know it, we'll just have to wait until another student opens it for us, but it's midnight so even the Prefects will be asleep." Hiccup concluded.

"Can we just stay here?" Rapunzel asked, leaning against a wall between two columns, wrapping some of her hair as a blanket around her and Merida, "We'll just wake up a bit earlier, try to get into our dorms to get our uniform, go straight to class, early so we could have some credit and then we'll be all good!" Rapunzel smiled as Jack and Hiccup sat beside them, "That actually sounds like a good plan, we'll just have to wake up at 8 AM then since school starts at 9." Hiccup replied, covering a yawn.

"Sounds good…" Jack trailed off, wrapping some of Rapunzel's hair around him, and soon soft snores filled the air as the four drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm late! Oh Merlin, I'm really late!" Jack cursed as he ran through the hallways of Hogwarts, trying to find the Potions classroom while attempting to fix his green and silver tie, which hung loosely around his neck, his white hair was disheveled from sleep and his collar was unbuttoned and loose, he ran as fast as he could down the hallways with his heavy cloak billowing behind him, the last time he checked the time, it was already 9:16 and he knew that it was already late, he spotted one classroom in the corner of the hallway and ran to it, accidentally knocking into a familiar red-head who was in the same state he was in.

"Merida?!"

"Jack?!"

They exclaimed in unison, both panting heavily, "Do you know where the Potions Classroom is?" They asked in unison, again. "Judging by the way we both asked that question, I assume both of us have no idea where the Potions classroom is, and we both overslept huh?" Merida asked, catching her breath, "Well, you pretty much got it spot on." Jack smirked, he stood up extending a hand to her, she took it gratefully and he helped her stand up, "Hey! Can you two lovebirds out there stop flirting and get into the classroom, this _is _Potions you know." Called Astrid's voice from the tables.

A pink blush made its way to Merida's cheeks, she shook her head, fiery red locks flying every where, "We weren't flirting!" She shouted, causing the whole class to turn and look at her and Professor Black. "Well, well, well, Dunbroch and _Frost_, finally decided to show up?" He questioned, poison seeped in every word he spoke, "We got lost." Jack mumbled clenching his teeth slightly. "So I assume you can't find your seats as well?" The whole class snickered behind their books as the red head and the frost boy sat down at the table with Astrid, Professor Black shot a scowl to the students at the tables, "Shut it and get back to work, page 15, Chapter 1: The Basics of Potions." And with that the students quickly became silent and Merida and Jack both opened their books to read.

* * *

Hiccup held his head, cursing under his breath in mumbles, why did he _have _to have Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning? Hiccup had pretty much gotten the worse sense of sleep last night, sleeping on hard marble was painful and he just didn't want to deal with people shouting spells and the sound of charms crashing against the other didn't really fill his mind with much relief. Why couldn't he have gotten History of Magic this morning? He would've been able to sleep in that period of 45 minutes just fine, but no, he had that class on _Wednesday_.

Hiccup was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Rapunzel trying to get his attention by waving her hands in his face, he almost forgot she was in the same class, he quickly snapped out of his deep though, (more like whining and complaining) and turned to look at Rapunzel, "What?" The scrawny boy asked, "Hey Hiccup? Doesn't Professor Vladimir seem nice?" She gushed. Hiccup glanced over at the DATDA Professor instructing everyone with a deep and loud, booming voice that seemed to scare the chocolate frogs out of a student sitting in the front.

Professor Vladimir seemed more; muscular and kind of scary at the same time, his long goatee and his cap with bull-like horns seemed to frighten anyone but Rapunzel, "Uh, Rapunzel? How does he seem nice to you?" Hiccup whispered to the Blondie gushing next to him, "I can just sense it, I wonder if he has some sort of secret hobby to collect ceramic unicorns or something like that!" Rapunzel beamed as the burly Professor in front of them began to lecture.

"Now, what do you do when a Dementor looks you in the eyes and tries to suck the life and happiness out of your face? What spell do you use?" Professor Vladimir boomed, pointing at Hiccup, "You! Fishbone!" The said boy looked at him with disbelief and pointed to himself, "Me?" He asked stupidly, mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question, "No, the bloody bloke behind you, yes you!" The Professor roared, "Uh…um-you…you-I'm not sure." Hiccup stammered trying to find his words.

"That's an easy one Professor!" Chirped a familiar voice next to him, Hiccup looked to Rapunzel, her arm was stretched up and she was beaming one of the friendliest smiles, he'd ever seen. Professor Vladimir stood up straight and beckoned her to continue, "Go on." He mused, stroking his beard. "When dealing with a Dementor, you must ready your wand, and think happy thoughts when the Dementor advances on you," Rapunzel began. "Yes? And?" Professor Vladimir smiled lightly, seeming very interested in this particular young lady with beautiful locks of hair, "While thinking of these happy thoughts or memories, you simply point your wand to the Dementor and cast, _Expecto Patronum._" Rapunzel explained in ease, placing her hands behind her back.

For a few minutes it was utter silence, Hiccup's eyes flickered to Rapunzel and Professor Vladimir, when suddenly a low chuckle erupted from the Professor's throat, the chuckle turned into hearty laughter and the Professor was soon clapping for Rapunzel, "Well done, Gothel! I didn't expect a first year to know that because that was from a Seventh Year education!" The students gasped in surprise and began to clap also. "As expected from a Ravenclaw student!" The Professor laughed and Rapunzel smiled sheepishly.

Hiccup blinked in surprise, and then let a small sigh escape his lips.

_This is going to be a long year_

* * *

**Dun DUN DUN!**

**I wonder what that shadow was? **

***sigh* It was obvious I know...**

**Anyway! R & R please! And please no flames! If you want to tell me that somethings wrong then tell it to me nicely or send a PM! Smell ya later! -MiMi**


End file.
